Love Through the Ages
by Soren Shinigami
Summary: Growing up together, Amaterasu and Waka used to play together in the Celestial Plains. But when demons take over the Celestial Plains, the two are separated and haven't seen each other for over 200 years. Shiranui's descent to Earth did not only start with him suddenly appearing at Kamiki Village. And now that Amaterasu has to rise up to fight evil, will she even recognize Waka?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I haven't posted anything new since I've been busy lately but here's a story from my favorite game and I love these two. I do not own Okami, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Again."

A young blonde kept swinging his sword, attacking (or attempting to) his teacher. His teacher was the only man he admired and he kept attacking him for all that he was worth.

"You're getting better Waka." His teacher smiled and disarmed him, Waka's sword flew out of his hand behind him and stayed lodged in the ground.

"One day you'll be a great swords master." The teacher said.

"Really? Thanks Shiranui!"

"Daddy!" A young girl about Waka's age ran up to the two.

"Amaterasu what are you doing up so early?" Shiranui asked his little daughter.

"Mother taught me how to exorcise demons with a rosary!"

"Did she now?" He chuckled, "That's wonderful, but I really would hope you would never have to exorcise demons"

"Why not? I can help!"

"It's because he doesn't want to look out a weak girl in battle" Waka stated harshly.

Amaterasu glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Calm down you two, I mean that I would wish there would be nothing for you to face, Amaterasu. I want you to live in a world of peace."

Shiranui looked up at the sky and smiled, his dream was so close…but he knew it to be impossible at the moment. He wanted to see his little daughter grow up to be the beauty he knew she would one day become. He turned around and started to walk to the Celestial Palace in his heavenly land. His long white hair flowed gently with the soft wind and his white robes with red markings seemed to glow as the dawn started to break through the clouds. There were important matters to discuss.

* * *

The two kids returned to the palace for breakfast and afterwards began their usual mischief. Placing small bugs in some of the ladies' robes and practicing their sword techniques around the palace halls.

Around lunch, they stole some sweets from the kitchen and were on their way to eavesdrop on the huge meeting.

Sitting just outside the door, the two opened the door a crack to listen on the meeting. They stayed quiet just when Shiranui's voice rang out.

"The final war is upon us. This war will decide on the state of the heavens for the following generation. We will move our troops to the Northern side of the Celestial Plains and have another set of troops head off to the East and West. As the Demons charge from the North, the East and West troops will start to charge from their directions to fully trap the demons and slay them all."

A bunch of cheers came from the generals. Shiranui's voice rang out again and the cheers were silenced.

"Now, for another matter, we will destroy the bridge connecting Oni Island with ours. That will keep out the demon reinforcements. As soon as the meeting is over, I want two generals and a small army to destroy the bridge."

"I will go." One general said.

"It would be an honor to go" Another said.

Waka gasped, Amaterasu knew well enough the sound of that voice, it was Waka's father, a strict man who adopted Waka from when his original family was destroyed by demons when he was just a baby. He also loved Amaterasu as if she were his own. He loved to play with them and teach them how to fight.

"For an unrelated matter, my daughter's engagement"

Amaterasu grew still, and the generals all whispered amongst each other.

"She's still young I know but there's a reason I'm trusting my generals to find her betrothed. One of your sons will marry my daughter for the sake of uniting peace upon the land and live in the new generation of peaceful times."

A few generals offered their sons to the king but Shiranui waved his hand, dismissing the offers.

"Bring them to the palace, let her meet them. Do not take it upon yourself to force the love of our children. With that, this meeting will dismiss"

Shiranui stood and the generals stood and bowed and he walked out.

Amaterasu and Waka ran before Shiranui could leave and see them peeping on their meeting.

* * *

"You're gonna get married" Waka sang teasingly.

"Shut up! I'm not getting married! I will not be queen!"

"Why not? You _are_ the princess."

"I will not marry some oaf thinking he can protect me. I will not be some delicate flower like my father wants me to become. I know how to handle a sword and use rosary beads and reflectors. I want to fight demons too"

"Be careful what you wish for" Waka mumbled.

"I can fight next to my father's side too!"

"…you can't even beat me in a mock battle! What makes you think dad would want you to fight him?!"

Amaterasu started to tear up. Waka looked away, sure he felt bad but deep down he also wanted her to see a world of peace instead of leaving the war to her. Her father was only trying to make things right.

Amaterasu walked away, Waka would go after her but stayed in place and clutched his wooden sword tightly.

The next day, the generals brought their sons to visit Amaterasu. Waka just watched from a nearby tree. Each boy brought her gifts. Flowers, beads, fans, hair pins, and even a pair of beautiful chopsticks. However, each boy came by, spent time with her, but none seemed interested in the other.

"Pitiful isn't it?"

Waka nearly fell off the branch.

Shiranui sat next to him spying on his daughter.

"It looks like this isn't going well."

"No."

Waka got down from the tree. He didn't want to watch anymore.

That night, Amaterasu was crying in the garden. She felt really lonely today and did not appreciate the role her father meant for her. Waka went up to her and hugged her. Surprised at the sudden action and his sudden appearance, she was still for a few seconds then returned his action. He wiped her tears.

"Don't cry, ok? I promise, one day, I'll show you the world you deserve. I want you to be happy."

She smiled and nodded her head. He smiled and gave her her first reflector weapon. She smiled, knowing he was the only one who understood her.

* * *

"Now, I know you all presented your sons to my daughter, but it seems like only one is the right match. General Won's son, Waka."

The other generals nodded in acceptance.

"Then it's settled, Amaterasu and Waka will be engaged from today on."

Shiranui smiled remembering the little moment Waka and Amaterasu shared the previous night. After Waka presented her the reflector, they both fell asleep in the garden.

"Now…the bridge to Oni Island has been destroyed and the next phase of our plan can continue."

Waka and Amaterasu weren't peeping in on the meeting today, they were playing around the palace and stealing sweets from the kitchen.

In the afternoon, the two were napping on the roof.

Little did they know however, this was the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This story may not be completely accurate on the lore of Okami but I still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dark dreams.

That was the only thing he saw.

The screams of the fallen.

That's all he heard.

Trapped watching his people being slaughtered and he couldn't move, couldn't save them. He couldn't run nor could he scream himself.

Tears streamed down his face. This was the harsh reality he would be forced to watch forever…

Waka woke up. The sun shone through a little hut. He was covered with bandages and there was a little food set aside for him. He looked around, unsure of where he was. There was a fire pit and a couple of cots laid on the floor and a small door. Truly a poor home but it seemed really cozy to Waka. The door opened and an old couple entered. The wife seemed overjoyed upon seeing Waka and she rushed to embrace him. The husband smiled by the entry.

Overwhelmed by the hug, Waka started to cry and held onto the old woman. She smiled and wiped his tears.

* * *

From then on, he stayed in Kamiki Village, he later learned. He looked up at the sky most of the time. He wasn't sure to be grateful for his survival or ashamed. He abandoned everyone at the ark and ran as far as he could. Now, he was alive and helping his adoptive parents. Gathering wood for the fire and hunting down fresh meat for his new family.

Day after day he was left in the elders' care. The rest of the village had accepted him with happiness for the elderly couple who wished for nothing but a child. However, they all talked about the strange child when he was not around. Whispering about his strange hair and eyes.

They were worried when the husband found him in the field. He was covered in bruises and scratches. His bloodied clothes and tear stained face. They worried that he would bring trouble to their village.

The elder declared that Waka was a fallen angel sent by the gods themselves and not a harborer of evil.

That settled the villagers' thoughts and they were at ease. His name changed to "Akihiko", bright prince.

Akihiko returned to his little hut and placed the sticks he had collected in a small pile by the entryway. He set out again to fetch fresh water. On his way, he thought he heard the screams again. Growing closer and closer. He was frozen in place. He became frozen in fear and the vision he was running from was right before him.

He felt a chill run down his spine as he saw the illusion crumble to reveal a greater horror.

An eight headed dragon appeared before him and the villagers behind him were frozen in fear. The dragon roared and a voice rang out.

"I am the dreaded Orochi. I can destroy villages with a single burst of flame. I have decided to spare your village if you offer me a maiden once a year on this day. If you choose to accept, send the chosen maiden to the moon cave in the middle of the lake. If she is not delivered by midnight, I will destroy your village."

With those last words, he disappeared and an arrow was shot out. It flew through the sky with a piercing sound until it landed in the maiden Aimi's house. She was the village's most beautiful maiden and unmarried. Akihiko looked at the woman and held to his father's sword. More than anything, he wanted to kill the demon that he unleashed to the world but he was too scared to move. The village went to Aimi's side. Wrought in despair they did not want to let their beloved comrade go.

"This is all your fault!"

Aimi's voice rang out.

Akihiko turned to look at the young lady. She was staring at him with eyes full of hate.

"You brought this upon us! Tell me. Did this Orochi send you to us for more sacrifices when yours was destroyed?!"

Akihiko flinched at the sharp words but accepted the blow. It was true. It was his fault. He had unleashed this evil unto the Earth and had taken it upon the humans to deal with it.

The elder couple he had come to know as family tried to calm her down but she was enraged. Akihiko accepted her words and did not fight back.

When she calmed down she announced she will fix Akihiko's wrongdoing by killing the monster herself. She was always hardheaded. She also kept objecting to Akihiko's arrival in Kamiki. Since he arrived, she said that he was bringing a great evil to their peaceful village.

She left when night fell. The village watched her go but Akihiko followed her without her knowledge. He wanted to rid Nippon of this evil. However, upon reaching the cave behind Aimi a barrier blocked him from going any further.

He tried to pass through but the barrier proved to be too strong. He wasn't about to quit until a strong gust of wind from the cave blew him away. The dreaded Orochi prevented him from getting close and interfering with his meal. Akihiko got up and started to head back to the cave until he heard Aimi's scream.

He stopped.

He was paralyzed.

He was unable yet again to save the people he cared about. Now Aimi was added to the list of those he lost.

Gripping his father's sword, Pillow Talk, he decided from here on, no more. He was going to get stronger as to face his fears and save the people of Nippon and right his wrongs. He looked back towards the direction of Kamiki. He would no longer return. He will come back one day and save them. Having that thought, he walked off, determined.

* * *

Shiranui, newly fallen, was weak and injured. He couldn't move and had trouble walking. He was unable to save his kingdom and lost his family. He hid in a small cave and licked his wounds. In order to escape, he turned into a wolf and became trapped in that form in the world of mortals.

Trapped in a form to conceal his power and form, he felt sorrow for the people he has been unable to protect. Hearing their screams from the heavens, he was unable to sleep.

Days passed, he grew weaker and weaker. He did not eat or sleep. He felt only despair. Still mourning in his cave, he grew thinner and thinner. He heard the roar of a monster. His ears perked up. He heard that roar before. _Orochi._

He kept listening but there was nothing but silence. His ears went back down. Had he imagined it? Of course not…right?

He heard another sound, this time it was closer.

"Help!"

Shiranui walked out of his cave. He heard the same cry approaching closer and closer.

A young boy that looked about Waka's age was running from a couple of demons that have been unleashed.

Shiranui jumped between the boy and the demons and growled. The demons started to charge the wolf but just as they got within range, he dodged to the side. He made a quick turn and lunged for one of the demon's neck. Using his claws, he tore the demon to pieces. The other, unable to react, was attacked in the same was in the blink of an eye.

Once the two demons were killed, the boy hugged the strange white wolf.

"Thanks so much doggy! My name is Satoshi. I'm on a journey to see the world! But it seems like I was attacked by those two when I accidentally fell on their heads when I fell off of a ledge." He said meekly.

Shiranui seemed to laugh at the boy.

"Well, thanks for helping me! I gotta go!" He turned and as soon as he made his first step, he tripped.

Shiranui barked and went over to him and sat down in front of him. Satoshi looked up at the wolf and smiled.

"Are you going to come with me doggy?"

Shiranui barked.

"Thanks! Then, you need a name…"

Shiranui whined. He hoped it wouldn't be an embarrassing name.

"I got it! You will be 'Shiro the Protector'! But Shiro for short."

Shiranui groaned a bit. He wasn't completely pleased with the name but he accepted it.

The boy smiled and headed to Agata Forest. Shiranui looked back and could almost swear he saw Waka's figure by the moon cave in the center of the lake. He shook his head and looked again. He was no longer there _. An illusion_ he thought. He kept walking towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Here's the next chapter of Love Through the Ages! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Walking into the forest, Shiro and Satoshi admired the beauty of the forest. It was very a small forest with a lake in the center. Reaching down to the lake's shore Satoshi smiled and dug a little hole in the ground and placed a small seed.

"One day, the people of future generations will see this tree and admire it. I want leave my mark upon the land"

Shiro wagged his tail and jumped in the middle of the lake. Before he reached the water, a piece of land appeared on the water's surface so he wouldn't get wet. He kept jumping causing more small islands to appear and on each of the islands he dug a hole for the boy to place more seeds.

Satoshi was in shock from the event and couldn't believe his eyes. Sure enough, there were small islands on the water and Shiro wagged his tail from the opposite shore, waiting for him to place trees on all of the islands. Satoshi just broke down laughing and complied.

After planting the seeds, Satoshi was exhausted and took out some cherry cakes he took from home. He gave one to Shiro who gladly ate it in one huge gulp and wagged for more. Satoshi, giving in to Shiro's puppy dog eyes, gave in and gave him another cherry cake.

"I don't know how you did that Shiro but I think you're amazing! You must have been a priest's dog or something, to be under the gods' protection!" he laughed.

Shiro barked. It was half true.

They stayed in the forest for a night, sleeping peacefully under the night sky.

Shiro heard a voice that woke him in the middle of the night.

He walked to the lake's shore and looked up at the sky. The moon still wasn't shining. In fact, there was no sign of it. He listened intently for a while but gave up when there was no other response.

For a moment it sounded like…

* * *

The next day Satoshi found some edible roots for them to eat. The two ate and drank the fresh water from the lake and then set off again.

The two passed through the forest and walked pass the river to Taka Pass. Satoshi smiled and ran ahead of Shiro, excited by the change of scenery. He looked at the stray bamboo plants and admired. Shiro dug out a bamboo shoot and handed it to Satoshi, who enjoyed the root.

Satoshi and Shiro ventured around the pass, looking around the territory. The pass was very empty and there wasn't much to see or do. However, the two enjoyed the views and the company. They didn't notice how the time passed and they set out to the nearest village.

The two kept walking up a hill to Kusa Village. Eager to eat and rest for the night, they picked up their pace to reach the village.

Arriving at the village, the two looked around the village. The peoples' eyes were dull and restless. Their eyes reflected days, perhaps weeks of sleepless nights.

Satoshi approached one of the farmers within the village, "What is the matter with this village? The people here seem exhausted.

The farmer looked up at Satoshi, "I'm sorry lad, but this village hasn't been able to sleep in weeks. It all started one night when a hoard of demons raided our village. They keep demanding for the little supplies this village has. They possessed everything and all that lives here. This land is cursed. You must leave or you will be cursed as well."

Satoshi looked at Shiro and walked around the little village. "We have to help somehow…"

Satoshi looked inside his bag and took out some prayer slips. "I doubt this will be enough…"

Shiro barked and ran up the mountain behind the village. Satoshi shouted at him to stop and chased after him. Shiro stopped the end of a mountain road, running up the mountain, Satoshi noticed a peak that looked over the village with a fantastic view. While he was admiring the view, Shiro looked at the end and noticed a broken structure of a small temple.

If he was in his other form, he would have out pulled his divine scrolls and paint the parts in. But now…in his wolf from, he couldn't pull out his scrolls much less hold a paintbrush. The sky turned dark and Shiro looked up at the sky. Shiro couldn't believe what he saw. His heart was filled with joy.

While Satoshi's back was turned, he pictured the world was his scroll in his mind's eye. He simply painted what he needed. Turning the ruined temple into a giant windmill, he barked to get Satoshi's attention. Turning around, he gasped at the structure that wasn't there before.

"Wha-? What is this?" Shiro ran inside the windmill shrine and Satoshi followed the white wolf inside.

Arriving at the top, Satoshi looked at the view of the tall windmill.

"Maybe from here we can exorcise the demons upon the entire village, we just need a lot of power…"

Shiro went inside Satoshi's bag and pulled out his prayer slips.

"...But my holy power isn't as strong to exorcise the entire village."

Shiro barked and looked at the propellers of the windmill.

"…Hey if we can turn that and cause some wind to blow, and I use my prayer slips, we can cause the wind to exorcise demons!"

Shiro barked and jumped in excitement.

Satoshi started praying onto the slips and threw them up into the air. Shiro once again picturing the scroll in his mind, summons a strong gust of wind and mixed Satoshi's prayer slips with the wind. The windmill started to turn and the wind blew down to the village. Satoshi looked down upon the village and heard the faint cheers from the people. Rushing down the windmill, the two arrived at the village to be welcomed with cheers and celebration.

The people thanked the two and gave them food and a bed at their inn for free. However, the party was short-lived. Everyone in the village collapsed from exhaustion and the entire village was filled with loud snores. Satoshi smiled and petted Shiro and fell asleep himself.

Shiro walked around the village, careful not to disturb anyone. Walking back up the mountain path, he looked up at the sky and smiled. He fell asleep under the stars, content.

* * *

"Hey daddy, why are these scrolls so important?"

"Well Amaterasu, these scrolls are guarded by our family for an important reason. These scrolls can change the world. Used in the right way, we can cut our enemy to pieces, or build the world anew. Depending how you use them creates their purpose. For example, if a human prays for a tree to bloom in the most beautiful cherry blossoms, we can make the tree bloom. But this power can also cause harm. While it can slay demons, never use it against a human."

"Why not?"

"Because we protect humans. They are the ones who believe in us and ask for our protection. As gods, we do not ask for their money or trinkets, we only want their happiness."

"Why?"

After thinking a bit, he asked, "Why do I like to make you happy?"

"Because you love me!" Amaterasu said happily.

"Exactly, I love the humans as well, therefore I want to see them happy and safe. I use these scrolls to protect the ones I hold dear and defeat demons who want to hurt them."

"Me too! I want to help the humans too!"

Shiranui chuckled, "One day you will." He gently patted her head.

* * *

Shiro woke up and looked at the sky. The dawn was starting to break and he returned to the village to reunite with Satoshi.

Satoshi and Shiro left with fresh food from the village and warm blankets. The two walked down the hill and arrived back in Taka Pass.

"Hey Shiro, you must really be some sort of god to pull off what you did back there. I heard there was a god just like you…now what was his name?"

Satoshi was trying hard to remember and Shiro picked up a stick and started writing on the dirt below them.

Satoshi looked down and read what Shiro had wrote.

"Shiranui"

"That's it! You're Shiranui!" Satoshi hugged the wolf.

Shiranui barked.

"I'm really glad to befriend a god like you. I don't know what you're doing here but to do things like that, you must really love humans."

Shiranui barked and wagged his tail.

Satoshi was a bit of an idiot but Shiranui didn't mind at all.

Satoshi promised to keep his identity a secret and the two continued their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Months passed, the two were now at Ryoshima Coast. Satoshi was fishing while Shiranui was sleeping peacefully beside him. Satoshi and Shiranui settled here for a while to enjoy the peace. They've seen the entire coast and enjoyed the growing capital. It was still small but there were lots of plans to expand it into a prosperous place. The two helped contribute to the capital's growth by fishing and Shiranui had helped dig around for the carpenters to build houses and shops. The palace was built for the King and the king smiled and helped build the place into a grand center of Nippon.

Shiranui woke up and yawned. He stretched and stood up. He looked around and a small dog ran up to him. Shiranui started to play with the other dog while Satoshi fished. He had already caught two baskets worth of fish but wanted to try to reach five before the day ended.

Shiranui's new friend barked and returned back to its master and left. Shiranui looked at the sea where Satoshi fished. Jumping in he started to use his divine powers to slash some fish. Then he caused a huge wave to carry all the fish to the shore. Satoshi screamed as the wave hit the shore.

Shiranui happily ate his fresh fish that night and Satoshi was still dripping wet from the incident. The entire shore was covered in fish. Satoshi started to eat his fish as well. Although it was more than five baskets he was upset for one reason: he reeked of fish.

* * *

Shiranui barked and barked early the next day. Satoshi woke up and looked at him. Shiranui barked and ran outside their little hut. Satoshi got up and yawned.

"What is it boy?" He went outside.

There was nothing out of place and the morning was like any other day but Shiranui kept barking.

Satoshi looked around and slipped his hand in his bag and grabbed a prayer slip just in case. Then he felt it. A drop of water on his face. He looked up and noticed a raincloud slowly traveling across the sky and covering up the morning sun. He sighed, knowing the reason of Shiranui's barking.

"Come back inside Shiranui, it's nothing."

Shiranui looked back at Satoshi and back at the rain. He _hated_ getting wet and wanted to blow the rain cloud away. But then if he did, the farmers' crops wouldn't get the water they needed. Reluctantly, Shiranui went back inside and sat by the fire.

Satoshi went back to bed and fell asleep for the rest of the day. Shiranui looked outside their hut from the doorway. He started to wonder if anyone else had survived…

* * *

Shiranui woke up the next morning and looked outside. The rain had stopped and the sun shone brilliantly. He got up and looked over at Satoshi's bed only to find it empty. He looked around then went outside. He kept looking around until he noticed a figure sitting on the shore. He ran up to the figure and barked happily when he found Satoshi, out fishing early in the day.

"Hey boy, I'm just getting some work done early. I think you can help out the carpenters today."

Shrianui barked and ran off to help the carpenters.

* * *

Three years passed. They two had helped build the capital. It would surely change over the ages but for now, it was impressive. Lots of people across Nippon had moved to the capital. The city has gotten much livelier and busy. It was the center of trading and fishing. Satoshi and Shiranui walked on the streets they helped create.

"It's time to leave Shiranui. It took much longer than expected but we did it. We still have more of Nippon to see."

The two walked out of the capital city and went to their hut. Satoshi packed up his supplies. Shiranui grabbed his favorite bone.

"Let's go, I think we can head back to Agata Forest."

The duo started to walk back until Shiranui sniffed something incredibly delectable. He ran astray of the path and Satoshi followed. Shiranui was sniffing a satchel and went inside the bag to take something out.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

A woman screamed then Satoshi looked up to see what the bag was attached to. Satoshi couldn't stop staring.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…oh sorry, my dog smelled something in your bag and I'm trying to get him out. Sorry."

"My bag? Oh."

She pulled out a small cherry cake and gave it to Shiranui. Shiranui barked happily and started to eat.

"Terribly sorry about him."

"Oh it's no trouble at all! He's adorable." She petted him. "I'm heading to the capital, what about you?"

"Oh uh…I live in the capital. I helped build it with Shiro here" Shiranui barked.

"Amazing! Oh, I'm Kazumi."

"I'm Satoshi and that happy puppy is Shiro." Shiranui barked happily.

After speaking to Kazumi for a bit, Satoshi waved her off as she headed into the city.

"…she's beautiful isn't she Shiro?"

Shiranui barked happily. He was glad to see his friend in love. He was reminded of his wife though. The two went back to their hut and unpacked. Satoshi said that it wouldn't be so bad if they stayed a bit longer.

Shiranui had trouble sleeping that night but finally fell asleep when he felt someone pat his fur gently and lovingly.

* * *

He woke up in his palace garden. He stood up and saw his wife. His beautiful wife's kimono flowing in the gentle breeze. She smiled and from behind her, his daughter, Amaterasu peeked out. She ran to him and he kneeled down and hugged her. His wife smiled. Her smile to him was the sun peeking through the storm. It could clear up any day and calm the fiercest of seas. He looked up to see his wife but only saw darkness. He looked down to see what he was holding and saw his wife's lifeless body. He felt his heart shatter to pieces once again. Then he heard his daughter scream.

Placing his wife down he ran to Amaterasu's bedroom. His daughter was being attacked from a demon. Using his divine scroll, he cut the demon and rushed to his daughter's aid. He checked her wounds. There was a big gash across her chest and other cuts on her arms and legs. She was losing too much blood. He wasn't going to let her die like her mother. Before the life left her, he grabbed the nearest thing close to him, Waka's gift to her, the reflector. He transferred her soul within the reflector her body disappeared until only her kimono was left. He held the reflector close.

"I could not keep my promise. I'm sorry."

Running back to his bedroom, he went back to his diseased wife. He carried her body to the garden and buried her. After saying a prayer, he ran back. He had to get everyone out of the palace. He helped the others escape as well as Waka, who was in Amaterasu's room. As soon as he got everyone out he faced the demons alone.

Facing the demons, he soon found himself knocked out of the plains and banished to the world below. Plummeting down, his only thoughts were of his kingdom and the terrible things that will become of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Ten years later.

"Daddy!"

Satoshi had married Kazumi and already had three kids together. Shiranui was content being a house dog, keeping the family safe as well as the capital. Further using his powers to help the people and himself.

Satoshi's kids ran out of the house to greet their father. Kazumi followed as well. Shiranui perked his ears up. He went out to greet his friend.

"Hey there!" he greeted his family then looked at Shiranui and petted the white wolf. "Glad to see you too Shiro."

Satoshi got a job as a merchant and Shiranui loved to help out with his shop. He barked, begged and even dragged customers to his shop. He liked playing with the people. The customers loved the shop. The kids loved playing with Shiranui too. The people petted him, fed him and even played fetch with him.

Shiranui barked. He was off duty today and spent the day playing with his kids. He was enjoying the peace of the city. Tonight, he would set out and slay more demons that lurk around. His job is never over. For years he protected the safety of the city at night. Although it was dangerous, with his divine scroll, he didn't have to worry.

* * *

Night fell.

Shiranui woke up and carefully walked through the house. Careful not to disturb Satoshi or his family, especially the kids. There were times he tried to go out but failed because the kids would wake up and start playing with him. He couldn't help but play with them because he loved the kids. And also because they would make him play fetch with his favorite bone.

Going outside, he left the city and ventured out to the coast. The demons were gathered and ready to face him.

Dodging right and left, using his divine scroll, he faced the enemy and didn't dare back down like what happened at the Celestial Plains. Tonight however, there were more than he expected. Using his claws and fangs were not enough. He was cut by swords and hit with hammers. More demons came from the sides and surrounded him. He collapsed. He was taking too much damage. He struggled to get back up, but his body would not respond. He growled and howled. If he was going down, he wasn't going to give in.

The moon came out and the demons started scatter as another force started to cut through them. A small disc flew out and cut through each and every demon standing. Once all the demons were gone, the disc stopped and landed in from of Shiranui's feet. It was Amaterasu's reflector. How it managed to fly here was unknown to him but he managed to stand up and take the weapon. He thought he had lost it when he landed. The weapon stayed on his back and he limped home. Now he would be able to use this instead of always relying on his scroll to help him.

* * *

Satoshi and Kazumi rushed around the house getting bandages and fresh water. They woke up to see Shiranui sleeping near the entrance of their house covered in blood. Thankfully he was alright but they worried to see him in such a state.

Kazumi changed his bandages while Satoshi fed him some warm soup and fresh water.

"Come on boy, don't die on me." Satoshi looked heartbroken to see his friend so broken. Shiranui let out a weak bark.

The family spent the entire day watching over Shiranui. The kids stayed by his side petting him and letting him have his favorite bone nearby. Satoshi didn't go to work that day. Kazumi spent the day making Shiranui's favorite cherry cakes, hoping and praying he would heal soon.

That night Shiranui got up and limped to leave the house.

"Not tonight boy." Shiranui looked back to see Satoshi wide awake. He walked towards the wolf and picked him up and placed him back on the bed. "You're hurt, go back to bed. I know you're trying to protect us and all but you're no help if you're in such a state. Don't worry, tonight is a peaceful night. Surely for tonight, nothing will happen."

Shiranui whined and looked out the door. He knew that they were still out there but Satoshi was right. He could barely even walk. Shiranui put down his head and fell asleep. Satoshi spent the night petting his friend and taking care of him.

In the morning, Shiranui awoke to the sound of Satoshi's kids playing around the house as normal. Shiranui got up and managed to walk over to them. Noticing the injured wolf, the kids went over to him and hugged him. Kazumi changed his bandages once again and Satoshi helped feed him. He was able to walk but it wasn't recommended for him to move much. He still went about his day almost like normal. Taking food from the table, playing with the kids and helping out with the shop (he attracted more customers since everyone noticed how injured he was and worried about his health).

* * *

A week passed and he was fully healed. The bandages were taken off and he jumped around like normal. He went out to the fields to practice using his new weapon. Slashing the air right and left with the reflector. Trying to get back his strength after being in bed for a week. Satoshi walked to the fields to give him some food.

"Nice job, you're becoming one heck of a god Shiranui."

Shiranui barked happily and went over to the merchant to eat.

"You're even have red markings on your fur. It's beautiful." He traced the marks on his fur.

Shiranui looked at himself. It was true, instead of the pure white fur, he had his markings and the tip of his tail looked as if it was dipped in ink. He was gaining more power.

That night Shiranui headed out again to protect the city. Only this time, he had his reflector with him. Using the divine weapon, he cut down demons of great size and power. Dodging left and right. Counterattacking multiple blows and swinging the reflector to cut down the demons. Indeed, this new weapon was more efficient than fangs and claws.

He returned home at dawn with barely any scratches. He felt very successful tonight. And he knew he would continue to be successful for nights to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Chapter 6 is here! Sorry of it seems a bit rushed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Shiranui's howl rang out. The entire city was crying. Kazumi, now an old lady, sobbed by a grave. Five young adults hugged her and cried with her.

Shiranui howled again as if he was trying to say goodbye to his friend in the heavens. Kazumi hugged Shiranui. Shiranui was sad and heartbroken to see his old friend go.

A huge crowd had gathered to bury him. His loyal customers, the people he helped, and the city he helped create.

The crowd started to disperse until Shiranui was the last one grieving. Satoshi had grown to be quite an old age and on his deathbed, he said he had no regrets. Shiranui laid down beside the grave. No more days of sitting in the fields and sleeping, or no more will he stay and play by the shop and greet the customers. He would miss his old friend. _To live without regret…_

* * *

Shiranui had walked out of the city. The people went to see him off. Kazumi had given him a pouch of cherry cakes and although she preferred him to stay, she knew it was better that he goes. The kids are all grown up now and she can't take care of him anymore.

Shiranui walked out of the capital and down to the coast. He looked back. For years he spent his time there, but now he was going to stop running from the past. He was going to face the evil that fell to the world.

He kept walking down the coast but heard a small yelp under his paws. Lifting his paw, he saw what he accidently trampled upon. He leaned down and sniffed the little bug.

"Hey that hurt you big lug!" The bug jumped up and down.

"How dare you do that to the great wandering artist, Ishaku!"

Shiranui wagged his tail, fascinated by the little person.

"I will not allow such a disgrace to stain my name!" He pulled out a tiny sword, "You will fall victim to my sword!"

Shiranui licked the little creature.

"Hey! Don't do that! Yuck! I'm covered in wolf slobber!"

Shiranui barked happily.

"What's with you? You're a strange wolf. You also have strange markings on your fur."

Shiranui barked again.

"What are you barking about?! You're not making any sense!"

Shiranui wagged his tail and jumped around. All of a sudden he crouched down and growled.

"Now what is it?! What are you going on about?!"

Shiranui attacked a demon who was sneaking up on Ishaku. Ishaku turned, surprised at the sudden turn of events. When the demon was defeated, Shiranui licked the little person and wagged his tail.

"You know, you're not half bad!" He jumped on top of him and got on Shiranui's head. "I think I'll stay with you from now on!"

Shiranui barked happily to have a new companion. He turned back to continue his journey. Shiranui, set out to destroy the darkness plaguing Nippon, and Ishaku, set out to be a great artist and one day, tell a great story himself.

The two became inseparable throughout their journey. Years became lost to the new duo as they traveled across Nippon. No one knows much what happened to the two for these years and are known as the lost years.

* * *

Shiranui appeared once again and had landed in Kamiki village years down the line. Nagi had always tried to fight him to make him go away, believing him to be Orochi's familiar.

The fateful night that was dreaded day in Kamiki happened, and Nami was chosen to be Orochi's sacrifice. Nagi, determined to save the love of his life went in her place.

It was at this time Waka had also arrived to Kamiki village. He was determined to fix his wrongs this time. However, from the villagers, he heard Nagi and Shiranui had left to defeat the beast…Shiranui?!

Nagi returned home holding an old wolf. The wolf was gravely injured and losing a lot of blood. Waka didn't recognize the wolf as the king Shiranui until he noticed the same markings on the wolf's fur. Although his blood stained his beautiful white fur, the red markings still shown brilliantly through. Waka cried seeing the old wolf. Shiranui looked at the boy and smiled a sad smile. _He's alive too…_ letting out a weak howl, Shiranui died.

So many things to say and Waka could only stand there and cry. He was alive too…and he spent these 100 years on his own… There was so much to ask. What has become of him? What happened on the Celestial Plains? And now was his job done?

He buried his king and teacher with the villagers. Then he noticed the little tree growing on the hill Shiranui was buried in. Sakuya appeared before him and prayed at Shiranui's grave.

After exchanging a few words, Waka took a bag of seeds. Promising to spread her trees around Nippon, Waka set out to bring peace to Nippon for a long time. One day, he would return to the Celestial Plains, but now, he was very busy with peace in Nippon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Here's chapter 7! Um...it may have not come out quite as I had hoped but I still hope you enjoy it. ^^ I do have better ideas for future chapters so please hang in there.**

 **I do not enjoy Okami. Hope you enjoy this story! ^^**

* * *

100 years had passed in Nippon. Darkness once again fell upon Kamiki. Sakuya appeared beside Shiranui's grave and looked at the reflector he entrusted her with. With a final prayer, he wished that she would take care of the great Amaterasu's soul, heir to his throne and the new Queen of the Heavens. Throwing the reflector to the statue of Shiranui, her soul took over the statue and created her new form. From the top of her father's grave, she jumped forth and gracefully landed. Wielding her reflector, and donning her marks that were like her father's.

Sleeping for over 200 years, she has become fully grown. However, she had no recollection of the past, she only knew what she had to do.

After Sakuya explained the current situation and introduced her to her soon-to-be best friend, Issun, the two started their quest to free the village and headed over to Hana Valley.

Upon reaching Hana Valley her heart shattered to see the once beautiful land in terrible shape. The land was wrought with evil and she was unable to restore the land by merely killing a few demons. Heading up the path, she found herself with the task to raise and bloom a guardian sapling.

Exploring the little cave, she managed to make the sapling grow into a huge tree but it still wasn't in bloom.

A voice called out to her and she looked around. The sky turned dark and she looked up. A brush god had called out to her to grant her a new ability. She bloomed the tree and restored the land back to its natural state. She started to leave Hana Valley but somewhere in the back of her mind, Amaterasu could swear she heard the brush gods' voices somewhere…

Restoring order to Kamiki village the duo returned to said village. They went around the village blooming the trees to help Sakuya and restore her power. After blooming all the trees as well as the Guardian Tree, Sakuya appeared once again.

"Oh great Amaterasu, mother to us all, thank you so much for restoring my power and bringing peace to Nippon."

Both Amaterasu and Issun stared at her.

She kept speaking to the duo but they mostly ignored what she said because they became so focused on her new wardrobe.

After she left, the two set out to look for more brush techniques.

* * *

Walking to Agata Forest, the two went into a small cave just under the tunnel they entered from. Picturing the world as her scroll, she painted a circle on the tree. At once, the guardian tree bloomed with cherry blossoms and rid the forest of the curse surrounding it. Stepping out of the cave the two heard a flute. The flute played a mysterious song and the two noticed a figure above them. A beautiful voice rang out and called to them.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea…They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods' gift to man, is here! Bonjour!"

Amaterasu stared at the pretty man as he stood upon a tall tree in Agata Forest.

"What's up with him?" Issun asked.

"That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back… You look kinda weird but I bet you pack quite a punch baby!"

"Hey you think you're so special up there? Get down here and talk face to- Wait, did he say crimson shading? Can he see Ammy's true form?!"

The man floated down and landed gracefully on the water's surface. Then he pulled out a sword from his flute and drew another sword and challenged her to a fight. Amaterasu got back to her senses and growled, accepting his challenge.

Defeating him, he put away his swords.

He talked as if he knew her. If he knew her, why wasn't he kinder? Why didn't he offer to help her remember him? Who was he exactly?

The man disappeared and the two continued their journey through the forest.

* * *

Waka looked at her from a distance. He wasn't sure what to think. 100 years of thinking she was dead, and 100 years secretly hoping there was a slight chance she was alive. Now she was standing before him he had no idea how to react. More than anything he wanted his friend again, but now she wasn't the same girl as before. Lots of things have changed. Now he had lots of duties to protect Nippon. He made his way to the temple, he had to focus on his job.

Waka arrived to the temple just in time to see her arrive. She walked through the temple with her companion, Issun. He watched her use the divine scroll Shiranui had. She used the same techniques Shiranui had long ago. However, hers was weaker and she drew as if she was a child. He sighed, she was an embarrassment to her father's name. He watched her as she bested through the trials in the temple and complete them with ease. Momentarily adverting his gaze, he fixed his gaze to the direction of the Moon Cave. He still had a major problem on his hands. However, this time will not be like last time.

Looking back down at the little wolf, she was facing the Queen Spider. He was impressed how her talents grew and how powerful she was becoming. She was nothing like Shiranui. Her movements were too slow. After all, she was a statue for 100 years.

He watched the battle and saw her defeat the queen.

" _I wanna defeat demons too! I'll fight beside Waka!" A little girl said holding her little wooden sword._

 _Shiranui shook his head, "I don't want you to fight. I would prefer you to have a world of peace."_

 _Waka stuck his tongue out at Amaterasu, "You couldn't fight by my side if you tried."_

 _She pouted, "I can handle myself pretty well you know."_

 _"As if, you can't even beat me."_

He shook his head. That girl was in the past. Now, back to the task on hand. He flew away.

Amaterasu continued her journey. She headed to Taka Pass and noticed the cursed zone that had taken over. She found a small tunnel and went inside. As she got to the center both she and Issun were surprised to find Waka there again standing before them.

Just like last time, he challenged her to a duel. With ease, she beat him but she felt himself struggle with himself this time. Even after she defeated him and Issun asked him various question he was staring off into space. Just what was he thinking?

Walking into Kusa Village she felt herself becoming robbed of her powers. A great evil has taken place in the village.

* * *

Waka stared at her from a distance. As he looked closely, he noticed the way she walked. Her footsteps were sloppy and silly. She had no grace at all when she walked. She accepted many tasks the villagers asked of her. He watched as she took many tasks the humans asked of her. Running left and right all through Nippon even chasing down dogs.

Turning away he made his way over to the shrine in the Windmill. He had to find the crystal…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! Chapter 8 is here! Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Amaterasu had faced Crimson Helm; Waka took the Serpent Crystal. Now she was rushing back to Kamiki Village. Just as she arrived, trouble brewed. Orochi had shot out an arrow, demanding for his sacrifice. Amaterasu watched as her beloved friend Kushi got ready and dressed in white robes. When Kushi swore to defeat the dreaded dragon with her sake, Amaterasu admired her courage and swore to help her with her quest. Amaterasu picked up her friend and placed her on her back. As she ran to the Moon Cave, she worried a little that if push came to shove, she was able to defeat Orochi on her own and save Kushi from being his meal.

With each step she got more and more nervous. However, Issun, who always stayed on her head, sensed her anxiety and petted her. Ammy smiled, knowing her friend was trying to calm her down. She got closer and closer to the Moon Cave and Issun was getting anxious too. He got off of her head and before he could say anything to back out, she gave him a big lick.

"Ew! Ammy! I'm covered in dog slobber!"

Ammy simply barked happily and wagged her tail.

"…trying to cheer me up eh furball?" he sighed, "thanks."

He climbed back on Ammy and they continued forward to the Moon Cave.

* * *

Waka turned around, knowing Amaterasu had brought the sacrifice to the cave. He studied the young girl. Looking upon her, Waka was reminded of Aimi who was the first sacrifice 200 years ago. The white robes, the desire to break the curse, and the courage to move forward.

Waka opened the barrier and at once something shot out of the cave and nabbed Kushi. She was taken deep within the cave. Amaterasu chased after her but as soon as she entered, the barrier was brought up again.

Issun and Amaterasu, both looked back. Waka could only stare at them from the other side. It was his intension to defeat Orochi himself. He trained for years. Shiranui had only been able to seal him away, what could Amaterasu do? She just came back to life. She was nowhere near to have Shiranui's powers. He simply decided to keep an eye on her as she went to face Orochi.

Watching the white wolf enter the cave he felt lonely. More than anything, he wished for her success. He wanted her to leave the cave successful. But more than anything, he hoped she wouldn't perish like her father before her. Sadly, he turned around and went to Kamiki. He would wait with Sakuya and pray for the best.

* * *

Sitting next to Sakuya he looked beyond the village, hoping to catch any glimpse of her white fur.

"Worried?"

"…A little I suppose. Wonder why…"

"…well you knew her father, were you good friends with her?"

"I grew up with her 200 years ago. But that was before the Celestial Plains became overrun with demons."

"I'm sorry."

"…Shiranui always promised to give us a world without war, but every day is a battle to protect the people."

"In his last moments, he said that he wanted her to fulfill his dream. That's why he gave me the reflector. Amaterasu is the one to bring peace to Nippon."

"…reflector?"

"Yes, the great Shiranui had placed Amaterasu's soul in the reflector to await the day when the world needed her."

Waka stared off into the distance. That explained so much. How she survived, how she easily took the over the statue and began to move it and turn it into a real body. Long ago when he tried to save Amaterasu from the palace all he found was her kimono. All of a sudden, he felt the memories flood him.

The dark room.

Her bloody dress.

Shiranui's unreadable face and the disc he held in his hand.

He already had her soul in the disc…

To do something so drastic, Amaterasu must have been gravely injured. That would explain the blood on her kimono.

He heard a faint howl far off in the distance. The moon had appeared shortly afterwards. Waka knew what this meant, Orochi was close to his end.

However, remembering the story, his hopes were dashed. Shiranui had died to Orochi at his peak. Amaterasu wasn't anywhere near to his level. Waka got up, ready to risk his life to go to her aid. Before he could leave however, he heard a terrible roar, one bloodcurdling howl that one makes on his deathbed. For a moment, he was frozen in place until he heard another howl. One more victorious and proud. He waited and stayed still. In the distance, he saw none other than Amaterasu's shining white fur in the moonlight. He sighed in relief, she seemed unharmed.

* * *

Amaterasu arrived at the village feeling really successful and proud of herself. She defeated the dreaded Orochi. Issun was really excited and bragging to all the villagers about Ammy's success. Ammy happily ate some cherry cakes and Issun drank some sake that Kushi has made for the festival.

Amaterasu walked throughout the village, enjoying everyone's company and enjoying the fireworks and the peaceful night. The entire village partied the night away.

In the morning, Sakuya was looking for Amaterasu but was shocked where she found the strange duo. Amaterasu was asleep on top of her favorite rock in the village, and Issun was asleep floating in a sake barrel.

"Umm…great Amaterasu?"

The wolf opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up and looked around for her partner. She sniffed around until her nose bumped to a huge barrel. She got on two legs and looked over the barrel. Sure enough, Issun was dead asleep floating in the middle of the barrel. Dunking her head as if she was bobbing for apples, she picked up Issun in her mouth and took him out of the barrel. She placed him down on the grass and sniffed him.

"Ammy! I hate waking up to dog slobber! Don't do that again!" Issun bounced around angrily.

"Oh great Amaterasu" Sakuya coughed, trying to get their attention.

The two looked at the wood sprite.

"Ahem…like I was saying, an ominous dark cloud flew towards the capital of Nippon. If you continue your adventure, please be careful."

"Thanks babe, we'll be careful. Let's go Ammy!"

Ammy barked and started her way to the capital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Amaterasu was excited to be in Sei-an City, the capital of Nippon. However, it was nothing that she had expected it to be. The entire city was plagued by disease and a great evil surrounded the entire city.

"The capital isn't supposed to be like this at all." Issun remarked.

Ammy walked through the streets of the capital. She felt terrible walking through the streets. Everywhere she went, she saw people suffering from sickness and lots of people couldn't even get up.

Issun and Ammy walked across the bridge connecting the commoners' quarters and the aristocratic quarters. Just as she was close to the end of the bridge, she was stopped by a certain pretty boy.

"Bonjour ma cherie!"

"You?! Hey get out of here! We were having a wonderful time until you came along!"

"Hello there again little bug."

"Little bug?! Why you!"

"Amaterasu, you've noticed that this city is plagued by disease. Lots of the people are bedridden and cannot move."

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Issun shouted angrily.

"Ammy, be careful, I wouldn't want you to get sick as well mon amie."

Amaterasu barked.

"Let's go Ammy, he's crazy."

Amaterasu walked past him and went inside the small shrine.

* * *

Waka flew away and went to the coast where he stared off in the distance. He sat down upon the sand and watched the waves crash upon the shore. It was his favorite place to be. He loved to think of his childhood, the simple days where it was only him and Amaterasu against the world. He sighed, he was in love with a memory. It's not like he hasn't had these feelings before, back when they were kids he always had a secret crush on her. But now she's changed over the course of these 200 years and she doesn't even remember him.

The waves crashed on the shore, almost reaching Waka.

Waka looked up at the sky. He didn't know what to do at all. He still had to find a way to return home but he knew he couldn't leave without her.

* * *

 _Waka walked back home late at night. He had promised to give her a wonderful world. He still wasn't sure how though._

 _While he was thinking of some plan to show her what she deserved, his father called him to discuss an important matter._

 _"Waka, be prepared for what I'm about to tell you. This is your important role here on the Celestial Plains."_

 _"What is it father?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, his father said, "The king Shiranui has picked you as Amaterasu's husband."_

 _"What?" Waka felt his heart race and his face flush._

 _"Once you become old enough, you will marry Amaterasu to keep balance and peace here on the Celestial Plains."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Shiranui wants your marriage to his daughter to symbolize an era of peace. A joyous ceremony for the people below and for us."_

 _"…and what happens if we decide not to get married and just stay friends?"_

 _"Then Shiranui might find another suitor who is a perfect match for her? I'm not sure."_

 _Waka's hands balled into fists. He hated the fact of another one to marry his friend. Call him overprotective or jealous, but he was going to marry her if it meant keeping peace and other guys away from her._

* * *

Waka woke up when the waves crashed on him. He sat up and looked around. Judging from the sky, not much time has passed, perhaps only a few hours or so. He had to return to the city, he had spent too much time recollecting the past. Walking back however, he found the solution to keep his promise he made so long ago.

* * *

Arriving in Sei-an City, he noticed everyone was busy and running left and right. Merchants had unloaded a lot of new supplies, carpenters were working hard to make their deadlines and fisherman were all busy trying to meet the demands.

He took a deep breath.

Fresh air.

Amaterasu had purified the air and restored order in the city. He walked around the city, looking around to find any sign of the wolf.

He walked around for nearly half an hour until he spotted her playing with some children in the Commoners' Quarters. He watched as the kids threw some sticks and she ran to retrieve them and bring it back. He noticed Issun wasn't on her head, instead, he was sitting on the sidelines with a few kids drawing pictures in the dirt. Waka didn't want to intrude and was about to leave until a kid threw a stick right on top of his head. Before he could take it off of his head he was tackled by a heavy object and thrown to the ground. Amaterasu had tackled him just to nab the stick and return it. The kids laughed at Waka. Waka stood up and wiped the dirt off of him. The kids dispersed to have lunch and Ammy went over to Waka.

"Hey Amaterasu." He petted the wolf.

She wagged her tail and licked his face.

Issun started to get mad, "Hey Ammy! Don't waste your time with him!"

Ammy looked at Issun and whined.

"…fine! Don't mind me! I'm just going to go check out some babes." He bounced off and left Ammy and Waka alone.

Waka petted her and scratched behind her ears. She kept wagging her tail and then rolled on her belly, wanting her belly scratched. Waka complied and scratched her belly.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Do you remember anything about me?"

Ammy rolled onto her belly and looked up at him. She stared at him for what seemed like hours. Her only response was that her ears went back in an apologetic manner.

Waka sighed, he shouldn't have asked. Standing up, he pulled out a small pouch. Ammy immediately got attracted to it and got real close to it to sniff it. Waka tried to push her away so he could open it but she started to try and take it away from him.

Giving a strong push back, Waka started to make a run for it. Amaterasu, determined, followed suit and chased him. Waka ran out of the city to the northern part of Ryoshima Coast. Waka looked back and noticed how the little wolf kept following, not stopping or exhausting herself. Focused on the wolf behind him, he didn't notice that he ran straight into the river. As he fell in, he lost his grip on the pouch and it flew into the air. Amaterasu, not once losing sight of what was important, jumped into the air and snatched the pouch midair. She gracefully landed on the other side of the other side, dry and victorious. Waka sighed and climbed out of the river. Dripping wet he went over to where Ammy was struggling to open the pouch.

"'Here, hold up, let me help."

Waka took the pouch from her and opened it up. She smacked her lips, she was hungry.

"Here, you go Amaterasu." He placed down the food for her to eat. Waka started a small fire and sighed, he really needed to take off his clothes, they were completely soaked and he was going to get sick. He felt something on his cheek, soft and squishy. He turned to face the mysterious object only to have it stuffed in his mouth. Ammy had grabbed a dumpling and gave it to him. Waka ate it and petted the wolf. She truly was adorable.

Night approached. Waka and Ammy were getting tired from all they've done. Waka's clothes dried a little thanks to the small fire but Ammy made it worse when she summoned Inferno on him and nearly burnt him to a crisp (but at least his clothes were now dry).

Waka slept close by the fire and Ammy slept close by him. The two had worn each other out and now slept peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Waka woke up in the morning. Looking around he noticed that the little wolf wasn't around. Standing up, he was going to call out until he noticed a small pouch on the ground where she lay.

Picking it up and opening it, he was pleased to discover she had left him with a few fruits and dumplings for breakfast.

Walking to the city while munching on an apple, he decided to explore the city for a change. Take his time and explore. Who knows? Maybe he can find a gift for Ammy?

* * *

Ammy and Issun were leaving the palace after meeting with the queen. During the audience with the queen, Ammy had been so distracted. She was thinking about how she had to leave Waka so early in the morning. Issun had said they had things to do. Did he notice the pouch of food she left for him? Is he upset to find her gone?

Ammy trudged forward and left the city. She needed to get to the Dragon Palace under the sea. Walking along the shore line, she found Orca, the emissary to the Dragon Palace. Taking her and Issun under the sea to the palace below, the two were excited to see the great underwater kingdom.

Arriving at the Dragon Palace, Ammy looked around and wagged her tail.

"Let's go Ammy! We gotta find a way to control the Water Dragon! This is no time for distractions!" Issun said while trying to draw a sketch of the palace.

Ammy barked and walked inside the palace to meet Queen Otohime.

* * *

Walking through the streets, Waka enjoyed the beautiful weather and the day in the city. Passing various shops, he just couldn't find anything that would suit Amaterasu. He had entered a kimono shop and saw many beautiful robes but none seemed to suit her. But thinking about it, he couldn't put a kimono on a wolf, and he doesn't even know her size. He visited other shops that sold the usual goods, but giving her some treats or a sword wasn't right.

He kept walking, hoping to find something she might like.

He reached the end of the street. He sighed, disappointed that he couldn't find anything.

"Hello sir, looking for a gift for a lovely lady?"

"…I suppose so."

"Come here, I'll show you my wares. I'm Aya, seller of many precious trinkets for ladies' hearts."

Although the lady sounded a bit suspicious, Waka decided to give it a shot and see her wares.

The lady set up shop and spread out a variety of beautiful objects. Fans, hair pins, necklaces, fine silk, and earrings. All of them were objects of great value but none seemed right for Amaterasu.

"None are to your liking?"

Waka shook his head.

"Then perhaps this might?" reaching into her pack she pulled out an item wrapped in cloth.

Unraveling the cloth Waka looked at the item and smiled, "This is perfect, how much?"

"For you, it will be only 30000 yen."

Waka happily paid and tucked the item in his robes, next time he sees her, he'll give it to her.

* * *

"Thank you honorable Amaterasu." Queen Otohime said.

Amaterasu however, was still distracted. While the queen spoke, it was Issun who was paying attention. This continued for a while until the queen noticed Amaterasu's head was bothering her.

"Amaterasu?"

Ammy could only lie down in pain.

"Ammy? Are you alright?"

The queen stood up and signaled for the guards to leave them alone for a little. As soon as they left, Otohime approached the wolf and touched her forehead.

"…What's wrong with Ammy?"

"Her memories are trying to return, but something is trying block them out. She's fighting the memory."

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"Perhaps it is a painful memory."

Issun stayed quiet and looked at his friend, "I'm sorry Ammy."

He hugged the huge wolf and Otohime waved her hand. At once, Ammy was calm again and she wasn't writhing in pain.

"For the sake of your task at hand, I've repressed her memories. It won't hold forever but it will relieve her of pain. For now, we need you to go to Oni Island and defeat the Dark Lord."

Issun agreed and got on Ammy, who stood back up and ran out of the palace, prepared for the trials she had to face.

* * *

Waka stood upon Watchers Cape. Oni Island was just beyond and he knew Amaterasu would be arriving soon. Oni Island used to be attached to the heavens but ever since the bridge was broken, the island never stayed in one place. Always moving and a fortresses of evil. He waited for Amaterasu to arrive.

"Oh no! Look who's here Ammy!"

Waka turned around and saw Amaterasu and her little bug friend.

"Amaterasu! It's wonderful to see you!"

"Go away! We're trying to reach Oni Island before it disappears!" Amaterasu walked past him and went to the edge of Watchers Cape.

Waka watched as the Water Dragon appeared and made a bridge to the island. Amaterasu and Issun ran along the bridge leaving Waka behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here! Welcome to Oni Island!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Oni Island was huge. The first floor of the tower was big but the main path was inaccessible. The duo went to a room in the left and found a small key. Before they grabbed the key however, they were startled by a familiar voice.

"Always wanted to know what this island was like."

Issun and Ammy turned around to find that Waka had followed.

"You?!" Issun yelled.

Ammy on the other hand went up to him and licked his face.

"Calm down Amaterasu, I'm only here to help."

"We don't need your help! We can do this on our own!"

Ammy barked and wagged her tail.

"Seems like Amaterasu would like me to come along."

"Fine whatever."

Waka sat down on Ammy's back and she happily grabbed the key and went back to the main room where the locked door was.

Unlocking the door, Amaterasu walked in the hall turning this way and that and going down a couple flights of stairs.

When she reached the end of the hall, she found a strange floating and talking prayer slip.

"Hm? Excuse me, good sir. Might I ask what you're doing here?"

"Huh? Did that scrap of paper just say something?"

"Scrap of paper? Do not dishonor me with such an unflattering name. My name is Tobi!"

"Yeah whatever. So whaddya want, motor mouth?"

"I serve as a gatekeeper of Oni Island. My job is to keep suspicious people out. I have never seen you around here before, good sir. Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"Are you referring to that idiot riding my furry friend? That's the half-baked prophet Waka, and this here is Ammy! We gotta get up to the top of this castle ASAP! Sorry! No time to shoot the breeze with ya!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Did you not hear me? I am a gatekeeper of Oni Island. But let us dispense with the formalities. So, good sir, you are known as the Half-Baked Prophet Waka?" Tobi said, not remembering to mention Ammy's name as well.

Waka couldn't respond since Tobi didn't allow him to answer to his question.

"Well, I fancy myself a fine racer too, you know. How about we challenge each other to a race? Just a race to see who can reach that exit gate over there first. That sign there explains how to race against me. But as you said, let us stop shooting the breeze. From now on, let our racing do the talking!"

Waka petted Amaterasu and Issun glared at Tobi, "Come on Ammy, let's win this!"

Getting in position, Ammy got ready to race Tobi.

3…

2…

1!

Darting through the little hall, Amaterasu shot out like a bullet and ran to the gate. She passed Tobi and completed the first race. Waka held tightly to Ammy to prevent getting thrown off. Issun cheered and was eager to complete the next races to come. Walking around the corner they found themselves with a harder challenge from Tobi. Gaps and spikes were the next challenge.

"Not bad, good sir! But that was a mere warm-up for me. Now you shall see what I really can do. Now, I ask you good sir, can you bear being skewered alive? Stumble and you will fall headfirst into a sea of needles! Well, can you bear such a thing?"

"What are you talking about? I mean, who possibly could!?"

"Well, whatever happens, please do not give up. It is so exciting to finally have a worthy opponent after so long!"

Looking at the gaps in the path and the spikes below, Issun hid behind Ammy's ear. Waka was nervous but before anyone could react, Ammy darted past Tobi and began the race. Jumping from platform to platform, she gracefully flew past the spikes and landed safely on the other side, winning the race.

Waka petted her head and wagging her tail, she went up the stairs and proceeded to the next race.

Meeting with Tobi again, Issun seemed eager for another race.

"You seem a bit winded, good sir. Do not risk your life by overdoing it. Hee, hee. The terraced passage ahead is not all that dangerous. Shall we?"

Indeed, it was not dangerous at all. Running through the corridor jumping from one platform to the next Ammy finished the race in record time. Waka had more trouble staying on her back since she kept jumping in a wild fashion.

Turning around, the trio found themselves stuck in another race.

"I must warn you now, good sir. The true horror of the Labyrinth of Torment starts here. Perhaps it would be best if we turned back now."

"Getting cold feet, aren't ya, scrap?" Issun taunted. "Now stop blabbing and let's get on with it!"

"I was hoping you'd say that good sir! The passage of saws lies ahead. This is where I get serious!"

Ammy ran and jumped, expertly avoiding the blades. However, although she was careful, she was getting slow on speed and forgot about the two on her back. Issun flew off her back and Waka had grabbed him before he could fall into the saws. Holding onto the little bug, Waka held onto Ammy tightly as to not fall off. It was a close finish since all the jumps Ammy had to do slowed her down but in the end, she won the race. Issun, a little dizzy and disoriented, couldn't hold on properly to Ammy for the next race. Waka held onto him as to keep the little guy safe.

"What a fine race you run, good sir. Half-Baked Prohpet Waka is indeed a proud name."

Waka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But I cannot bear to lose again. It is a matter of personal honor! Well, shall we? The passage of demonic wheels awaits!"

Ammy looked down the hall. Rotating blades that were too fast for her to have enough time to slip through. She growled and got ready to race, she knew what to do.

Passing through the wheels and running as fast as she could, she was beating Tobi. Waka had to duck really low to not get hit and prevent Ammy from being backtracked.

Jumping up the stairs, she won the race. Issun woke up and looked past Waka's shoulder at the race that he was asleep for. He was secretly glad he was passed out for that one.

Tobi was waiting for them again, "I am absolutely astonished! I never thought you could keep up with me!"

"Get over it, Scraps" Waka said, "You're not as good as you think you are!"

"Very well. Let us try something different this time. No disrespect intended good sir, but do you think you can beat me in the chamber of delay?"

Looking at the racetrack in front of them, it was a large room with the finish line at the other side, however, Ammy growled and Waka pulled out his sword, Pillow Talk.

"What is it?" Issun said.

"You'll see."

Ammy walked forward, ready to face the chamber of delay.

Quickly she ran into the room but just as she approached the end, she was attacked. Swinging her Divine Instrument around she tried to dispose of them quickly. Waka helped keep her safe from some attacks and managed to cut down some demons himself. When they were all gone, Ammy quickly got to the finish line, winning another race.

They were feeling quite confident until they reached a room that had beams shooting down the paths.

"The Labyrinth of Torment: Heat Rays of Hell" The sign read.

Tobi wasn't around so it wasn't a race. Issun advised to go slow and make sure they got out of here in one piece.

Jumping on thin paths and carefully avoiding the lasers, Ammy had managed to go past the Heat Rays of Hell. Waka and Issun however, didn't dare look in fear of the dangers that surrounded them in the room.

Going through the tower, they crossed paths with Tobi again.

"None of my comrades have ever made it this far! It would appear you are not opponent to be taken lightly. But I have had enough! It shall all end here! I, Tobi shall risk it all in the passage of needles!"

Running down the path at first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until Issun started screaming, "The walls!"

Waka looked at the sides of the hall as huge spikes began to close in on them. Ammy ran faster and safely made it across where there was a small crack in the wall. She summoned a cherry bomb to blast their way through.

Tired and parched, Ammy went through the hole.

Noticing her exhaustion, Waka got off of Ammy and looked around. They were on a roof of the tower, however, they still weren't high enough to reach the Dark Lord. Ammy laid down and tried to catch her breath. Waka and Issun noticed a key on the roof above them and proceeded to get it, allowing Ammy to have a moment's rest.

Fetching the key and giving Ammy some water to drink, they went back inside to find the locked door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! More adventures in Oni Island!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Waka, holding the key, walked beside Amaterasu, not allowing her to hurt herself under his weight. Although she's carried heavier things, she needed the break.

Issun pointed out the next passage they needed to take and Waka unlocked the path with the key.

The trio walked down the long corridor until they reached a huge door. Going inside they found themselves outside again.

This time however, they found a huge statue looking up at the clouds.

Ammy had restored the statue and received the power of lightning. Waka recognized the brush god's voice but couldn't quite place his finger on it. With Ammy's new ability, the three kept going forward.

* * *

Ammy had lost both Waka and Issun in the Sliding Doors of Hell. Walk into one door only to be surrounded by more. Issun had went ahead because he said he would lead, Waka went to go look for him and Ammy was now alone. Squeezing herself in small cracks in the walls, she managed to get through. At the end she found a wall she could explode with her cherry bomb. Summoning her scroll, she painted her cherry bomb near the wall and stood back, waiting for it to explode. Once it did, she found herself to be in the same room that both she and Issun had found the first key and Waka.

She waited in the room by the maze exit, hoping her friends would arrive soon.

* * *

She awoke to find herself being carried by Waka. Issun was sitting on his shoulder looking a little pissed.

Ammy licked Waka's face letting him know she was awake. He was startled but placed her down gently. She walked around trying to figure out where she was.

"So, you have made it this far, have you?"

Looking behind her, she found Tobi, and she knew this meant another race. She got up and Waka and Issun got on her and held onto her.

"I must tell you sir, the time for fun and games is over. For it is my sword duty to stand guard here. But, during our competition- oh how shall I put it… I became rather fond of you, good sir. The sight of you, risking your life in a gallant charge… That is something I simply must see again! Heh heh…have I failed as a gatekeeper for feeling so?"

Issun and Waka exchanged looks.

"So, you see, good sir… I wish to live a life of competition! To come this far only to give up? No, that is not me. I care not if I am a failure as a gatekeeper. Let us make this a race for the ages!"

Issun noticed the blocking spider and hid behind Ammy's ear.

"I think you know what to do Ammy."

She barked and noticed the lights on the ground. She needed a thunder key in order to walk across but Waka dangled said key in front of her.

"Don't worry ma cherie, I got it."

Ammy got ready to race.

Bolting past Tobi she ran across the lighting path and used her Celestial Brush to slow down time. The spider was too slow to block her way. Dodging traps that sprang from the floor she ran faster and faster and managed to beat Tobi again.

* * *

"I told you we should have went right! But nooo, you said left was 'the way to go'" Issun shouted at Waka.

"It's not my fault you almost fell into the pit of poison!"

"Yeah? And it's not my fault either when you were attacked by that blocking spider!"

The two seemed to shout for hours. They explained to Ammy that when they got out of the maze, she was fast asleep waiting for them. Waka had carried her through the tower and both him and Issun tried to pass through the puzzles. It wasn't easy since they didn't have her powers at all but they managed to get pretty far on their own.

Going further up the tower, she got closer and closer to reaching the Dark Lord.

"I am indeed no match for you, good sir."

The three jumped back, startled at Tobi's sudden speech.

"Your eyes, ever focused on tomorrow, have led you to the climax. Of course, I do not mean our petty little races. Oh mighty warrior who seeks the castle's summit on Oni Island, the true climax of your adventure is close at hand. Tobi never felt such competitive fire until you, good sir! Though I cannot join you, I shall send you off with a final dash!"

"Scrap…" Issun said sadly.

"Alright, good sir! Now for the race to end them all! Make it one that I shall never forget!"

Tobi and Ammy jumped across the path. Tobi, was able to fly across the room without falling but Ammy couldn't do it. Summoning a vine to grab her and take her across, she flew through the room and landed on the other side. Tobi caught up and Ammy got on her paws again to catch up. For what seemed like a photo finish, both her and Tobi made it across.

"Truly amazing, good sir! I am so glad we could part like this. I hope my final dash pleased you, good sir."

"Heh heh, you're not half bad for a scrap of paper." Issun said, happily jumping on Ammy's head. "And even though you're an enemy, I guess I should commend you!"

"I feel so very fortunate to have such a great man as yourself witness my final moment…"

"Hey, hey! Scrap! Why ya talking like you're about to vanish at any second?" Issun said uneasily.

"I have violated the precepts and shall thusly be erased. So it is I who must bid you farewell. I shall now accept my fate for abandoning my duty as a gatekeeper."

"Y-you mean…"

Waka stayed silent and reached into his robes and pulled out his flute. He knew what was happening.

"Oh don't be sorry for me, good sir! This was the life of my own choosing. I treasured it, and no one can ever take that away from me. Though I may have been born a mere servant of spirits, I should at least be allowed to do what I please at my passing, for otherwise, my life would have been in vain! I fear I shall not be able to guide you the rest of the way. I wish I had a bouquet of flowers to present you at this farewell. But alas, I must part with you empty handed. Please forgive me. Farewell good sir. And good luck!"

Tobi's soul left the little paper and he spoke no more. The piece of paper flew to the ground and Amaterasu painted a flower where he had landed. Waka brought his flute to his lips and played a song of mourning.

Issun sobbed and spoke, "Tobi… It was more than a petty little race. Perhaps I wouldn't even have gotten this far without you. With that true spirit of competition, you showed me…"

Waka stopped playing his flute. Ammy perked up her ears.

Pulling out his sword and pointing it forward, Issun cried out, "I can now face the biggest challenge of my life so far!"

Ammy growled in agreement and Waka smiled. The little bug was becoming more mature.

Reaching down the path they found themselves outside one last time. They were almost at the top.

Ammy ran ahead with Issun, climbing some stairs until she arrived at the highest point of the castle.

Waka followed closely behind and looked around.

"The Dark Lord isn't here."

"Still…this place gives me the creeps…" Issun said.

"Scared little bug?" Waka teased.

"Shut up! I'm not scared! I'm here to teach that fox-headed wench a lesson! Ready Ammy?"

Amaterasu barked.

"That's right! Come out you lousy fox! We're here to make you pay!"

Waka stepped forward. Amaterasu followed him. They looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Where's that fox-headed wench hiding? I gotta avenge Queen Himiko!"

There was nothing but silence and the howling of the winds.

Amaterasu broke the silence and let out a strong howl. Waka and Issun looked at her surprised. The sky above them cleared up revealing a strange sun and a constellation.

Amaterasu fixed the constellation and Waka pulled out his swords.

Amaterasu growled as the fox they have been chasing jumped out of the constellation and appeared right before them.

"Ho ho ho ho ho… So, Amaterasu… You have crept into my castle like a sneaky little mouse, have you? By the power of Yami, ruler of the land of Darkness, I, Ninetails, have been made lord of Ryoshima Coast!"

Waka flinched at the name, "Yami". That's a name he hoped never to hear again.

"You needn't have come all this way just for me to kill you," the Dark Lord continued, "I would have found you and done so just the same. Just like I did to Queen Himiko!"

"Yami? Land of Darkness?" Issun said confused, "Never heard of either of them! And I don't remember ever giving you my OK to rule Ryoshima Coast!"

"Yami is the absolute ruler of all evil beings." Ninetails explained, "He is the ultimate symbol of darkness. And he is nothing like those false gods of your fairytails!"

Waka's hands shook. The name brought back the nightmares he spent years trying to get rid of. In his ears, he heard the screams that plagued him long ago. Getting louder and louder.

"False gods? You're the one going around pretending to be a priestess and building fishy hideouts like this! We're gonna expose you for what you are once and for all!"

Waka screamed and dropped his swords. He covered his ears but he could still hear the screaming.

"Hey, half-baked prophet?" Issun and Ammy turned back to look at him but Ninetails prepared to attack,

"Ho ho ho ho ho! We shall see, Oh furry one!" The fox sneered.

With Waka in such a state, Ammy had to keep him safe while keeping the Dark Lord at bay.

Issun Jumped off of her and got on Waka's head, "I'll keep him safe, you focus on that wench!"

Ammy nodded and bared her fangs, accepting the fox's challenge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not Okami.**

* * *

Ninetails dashed forward, not allowing Ammy time to dodge. Taking the blow head on and she was thrown back.

"Ammy!" Issun shouted.

Ninetails targeted Waka and Issun and charged towards them. As the fox approached, Ammy jumped back onto the battlefield and tackled the huge beast, trying to get it away from her friends. Ninetails looked straight at Ammy, eyes full of rage.

Using her divine weapon and careful not to use her Divine Scroll, she attacked with all she had. When the fox pulled out his sword, she quickly opened her scroll to summon lightning. Issun protected Waka by keeping any stray tails from getting to close. And of course, Ammy kept making sure that Waka and Issun were unharmed. Waka managed to pick up Pillow Talk, but was unable to do much with it, the screams kept echoing in his ears, driving him insane.

It was a slow process but one by one, Ninetails lost every tail he had which reduced his powers.

Finally, Ninetails had one tail left and his true form was revealed. An old, scarred fox growled at her and proceeded to attack her.

The two beasts proceeded to continue their fierce battle. Scratching and clawing, biting and growling, the two didn't give up.

The two momentarily separated to catch a quick breath but did not let go their sight of the other. Ammy circled around him, trying to divert his attention to her. If Ninetails focused on her, Waka wouldn't be attacked.

Noticing her plan of attack however, Ninetails's tail swept in a sideways motion behind him. Amaterasu, realizing her mistake dashed behind the huge fox to prevent Waka and Issun from being swept off the castle.

Slowing down time she ran to their spot. Grabbing Waka by the collar, she flung him away from the danger. Issun held tight to Waka as he was thrown.

"Ammy watch out!" Issun shouted, but it was too late. Ammy was hit and swept off the castle. Waka and Issun ran to the edge where she had disappeared.

Issun turned back to face the huge fox that now was staring down at them.

Waka looked at where Ammy had fallen. Looking down, he saw no sight of her. The screams stopped and his blood boiled as all he felt was rage. Unable to protect her, he swore to avenge her. Eyes turning into burning suns, He glared at the old fox who had thrown the white wolf. Picking up his swords he challenged the fox himself. Issun as well pulled out his sword and an unlikely duo was born.

Waka dodged the fox's claws and Issun flung himself onto the fox, rapidity slashing at the fox. Ninetails tried to get Issun off but Issun was peskier than a flea and stubbornly stayed like a tick. While the fox tried to get Issun off, Waka took the opportunity to attack. He swung his swords, attacking the fox's flesh and wounding it. Unable to fight back, the fox tried to escape but Waka did not allow the fox to move. Pinning it down with his swords, he kept attacking the Dark Lord. The fox let out a pitiful cry and fell, dead.

Issun and Waka stared at the dead fox and looked at each other. Killing the fox did not bring Queen Himiko back to life, nor did it save Ammy from her doom. They both looked back at the ledge where she fell.

Issun sadly imitated her howl of victory before bursting into tears. Although they defeated the fox, Ammy was gone.

Waka played his flute, but instead of a song of sorrow for Tobi, played a song that started of joyous. As he played the joyous childlike notes, the song became into something frightening. Playing fierce notes on his flute that turned sad and lonely. The tune changed again, to a joyous tune, one of grace and beauty. The notes were played that reflected bravery and strength. Just as he got to the peak, the song changed drastically to great sorrow. Each note he played was low and sad, but filled with regret. There was love behind every note he played but with that love, sorrow followed. Finishing the song, he put down his flute.

Issun had stopped crying.

* * *

The strange pair left Oni Island and got back to Ryoshima Coast. They looked back to see the island erupt into flower petals and disappear for good. However, from Oni Island, they watched as a dark cloud fly into the sky and head north.

"…I have to head there."

"Why? All of the dark creatures Amaterasu has defeated have been gathering there. I have to find out what evil is brewing over there."

He started to head north, leaving Issun behind.

"…Wait!" Issun shouted.

Waka turned. Awaiting what he would say next.

"…I'll go too. Ammy would have gone as well…and besides, the next brush technique might be there."

Waka smiled, glad to have a companion.

"Let's go then."

Issun jumped onto Waka and got on top of his head. Waka headed north, awaiting the trails and fears he had to face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

It was cold.

Issun and Waka had just arrived at the northern lands beyond Nippon.

"Brrrr! Is it cold here or what!?" Issun said, shivering. "How could anywhere be so darn cold!? I know Kamui's the northernmost part of Nippon, but c'mon! I don't remember it ever snowing THIS hard before."

"If you don't like it, turn back. Or if you want to continue, just suck it up, we got to find out what trouble is brewing here."

"C-can we at least look for shelter? At least for a moment?"

Sighing, Waka agreed.

The pair walked through the blizzard and found a lone house not far from where they arrived.

Ducking inside, the pair noticed a lit fire place and Issun quickly sat by the fire, warming himself.

"Guess we're not gonna freeze to death after all!" Issun said happily.

Looking up, Waka noticed someone standing across the fire pit. Reaching for is sword, he slowly stood up. The figure stood up and turned around. Upon seeing the intruders, he too pulled out his sword.

"Hey what's the problem? I'm allowed to relax in front of the fire aren't I?" Issun said angrily, unaware of the other man wearing the strange mask.

Issun turned around and gasped, "You…!?"

The man said nothing but positioned himself to attack Waka. Rotating around the fire pit, the masked man motioned his head out the door and ran outside. Waka followed suit, agreeing to his challenge.

Standing out in the blizzard, the masked man was ready to attack. Waka got ready to attack as well and prepared himself to dual.

The man charged at him with skilled accuracy, and perfect aim. Trying to hit his vitals, the masked man charged with everything he had. Waka, also very skilled, blocked his attacks and managed to hit him with the dull end of his blade.

Half way through the battle, the man turned into a wolf. Thrown off at the sudden change, he was left vulnerable for a moment while the wolf took the opportunity to attack. Waka managed to dodge the wolf's claws but the fashion the wolf fought reminded him of Amaterasu.

Beating the wolf, the wolf turned back into a man and introduced him.

"Nicely fought. I am Oki, warrior of the Oina tribe. You are not of our tribe, and you're no mere swordsman either. What name do you go by?"

"Issun interrupted, this here is the half-backed prophet, Waka! But enough about that, Why'd you hafta go attack us? And what are you doing with that sword in the first place!?"

"Oh I see you have an Poncle with you. Wait. Is that Issun? I haven't seen you around in ages. Must be nice to roam Nippon with a strong swordsman huh? I heard you got tired of painting, and ran from this land in disgust about a year ago. So why did you come back? Did you have second thoughts?"

"Why you…!"

"Calm down Issun, now's not the time." Waka said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Hey Oki! Why do you have that sword?"

"This sword? I have this sword because the time to wield it has come."

"What?"

"As you well know, Kamui is a harsh land covered in snow and ice. And the monsters that infest the region only make our life worse. Yet we, the Oina Tribe, have managed to survive to this day. It is because the sacred Ezofuji mountains have watched over us. However, our mothers and protectors, our most sacred of mountains, have been taken over by those demons!" Oki gritted his teeth. "Yes, I speak of the twin demons, Lechku and Nechku. They have been imprisoned at the twin summits of Ezofuji. But they suddenly broke free one day and began their deadly assault upon the land of Kamui. The snow storms grow more intense, transforming Kamui into a frozen wasteland."

"Those demons are back?"

"Many of our tribe have been killed by their relentless attacks." Oki continued, "It was as if they roamed our land in search of something. But they mercilessly slaughtered all the Oina they came across. The good earth is losing its power and its soul. Without these gifts of the gods, Kamui will become uninhabitable. I must slay those wretched demons now, before it is too late!"

"What about the villagers!?"

"They should be battleing the cold that blasts down from Ezofuji. After all, our village lies at their is only a matter of time before Kamui becomes an icy tomb."

"An icy tomb!? Then what're ya doing out here with that guardian sword? Why did you bring it out of the village?"

"Didn't he say the time to use the sword has come?" Waka asked.

Oki nodded, "You've heard of the prophecy of salvation have you not? 'The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the heavens when Kutone, the guardian sword, glows silver.' It means that when this sword glows silver, ridding the village of this abominable blizzard will be child's play!"

"The sword's gonna start glowing?"

"Yes, but Kutone will not wake until it has tasted more monster blood. So I will continue slaying the foul beasts wherever they may be, until Kutone lights our way to victory!"

Waka rolled his eyes, that wasn't the way at all.

Waka and Issun started to walk to the village at the base of the mountain until Oki spoke up once again.

"When you arrive at the village, find Kai and give her this." He handed Waka a pouch of medicinal herbs, "I would go myself but I have far more important things to do."

Nodding his head, Waka headed out for the village.

"...Hey, the Guardian Tree is bloomed."

"I didn't do it." Waka said defensively.

"…Maybe this land was never cursed yet?"

"Very unlikely, but perhaps reviving the other trees brought this one back to life as well."

* * *

Entering the village, Waka and Issun were surprised to find it completely frozen solid.

"I wonder if anyone's still alive…"

"Let's look around."

They checked around the houses but found them all to be locked.

They walked to the tallest point the village until they were stopped by a villager.

"Halt! Who goes there! This is the house of the village elder. If you need something from the elder, you must go through me. I'm Samickle, top warrior of the Oina tribe!"

"Sheesh! Who does this guy think he is!? Well at least we finally met someone from the village. So whaddya doing standing around in the middle of this blizzard?" Issun asked.

"Hm? That grating voice… Is that you, Issun? What in the world are you doing with that strange man?"

"That's none of your business, pal! Anyway, what's with his village? It's a total mess."

"Issun, that's enough." Waka tried to warn him.

"Is it true demons have taken over Ezofuji?" Issun continues, ignoring Waka.

"You must have been gone for some time if you don't know that. Save your questions for when you get back to your own village. That is, of course, if it hasn't already been buried by the snow. Oh and take that suspicious man with you, too."

"Why you little…! We're done talking to you! Let us into the chief's house now!"

"No. You may not pass. We normally don't even let strangers into the village. And I've told the villages not to let them into their houses. They will obey me. For I am Samickle, chief of Wep'keer! Now be on your way!" He turned into a wolf like Oki and growled, warning Waka and Issun to stay back.

Walking back out of the village, Waka noticed how worried Issun had become.

Just before the pair could leave however, a voice called out to them, "Hey wait!"

They turned around to find a small brown wolf chase after them, "You guys! Wait up!"

"Well, I'll be! I haven't seen you in ages!" Issun said happily.

"Issun, it is you!" the wolf replied surprised, "I thought I heard you talking to Samickle."

"I just thought I'd come back and see how things were after my trip" Issun tried to play cool, "I can't believe what's happened to the village since I've gone. And that Samickle's still as stubborn as ever! When did HE become chief!?"

"Well… A lot's happened this past year… Look, you'll freeze if you stay outside too long. Why don't you come rest at my place? And bring the swordsman too."

Waka rolled his eyes, he hated being treated like baggage.

* * *

The wolf's home was small but warm and cozy. Upon entering, they noticed a young girl tucked in fur blankets and covered in bandages. Kai, they found out walking to the small house, was taking care of her when she was discovered in the river. Oki had discovered her there, Kai explained, she wasn't wearing anything at all and looked like she was in a huge fight. She was covered with cuts and bruises, and the river was slightly stained red with her blood. Oki took clothed her and took her to the village where Kai took charge over her. Somehow, she's alive, but she ran out of medicine. Waka gave her the pouch of herbs Oki had asked them to give her. Quickly changing back to her human form, Kai went over to the girl and applied the herbs. Issun and Waka simply sat and watched.

It was impossible to see the girl's face, as almost every inch of her was covered in bandages. _What could have happened to this girl?_ Waka thought to himself.

Issun went jumped over to Kai, "has she woken up?"

"Yes, but simply asked about the troubles of the village. I told her not to worry, but it seems to plague her. She also went outside in the blizzard a few days ago. She got rid of the cursed land outside of our village. That helped restore some of the land, but still, it didn't stop the blizzard."

"She revived the tree!?" Issun said, surprised, "Is she a priestess?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said a word about herself."

Waka looked at the young girl, surely not…right?

"Now, just let her rest." Kai said standing. She finished appling the herbs and told them she would be better within a few days.

Issun and Kai talked about the troubles of the village and Kai explained exactly what had happened. Meanwhile, Waka sat near the bandaged girl, thinking if there was any possibility that…

"Lika's gone!?" Waka turned his attention to the conversation. Kai's little sister, Lika has gone missing. According to Kai, Lika holds the fate of the village.

Issun looked even more troubled at the village's problems but the pair stayed with Kai, helping her with the injured girl and keeping warm while they tried to look for clues on the task at hand.

Three days passed.

Kai's careful treatment and skill healed the girl and Kai took off her bandages. Starting from the legs and working her way up, Issun and Waka watched, waiting for Kai to finish. They planned to get information from her as well.

Unraveling her face, Issun took one glance and fell to the floor, head over heels in love. Waka however, just couldn't take his eyes off of the girl sitting before him.

White hair, pure as snow flowed down past her shoulders, reaching her lower back. Her eyes, were as golden as the sun, yet shone with the soft light of the moon. Her smile seemed to calm the worst calamity and if she tried, it might even stop the blizzard. Her clothes, were similar to Oki's own attire. A man's attire prepared for battle or the worst of colds and donned a deep shade of purple. However, when she took in a deep breath, the clothes' colors changed to a pure white and soon, red markings appeared on the surface, staining the clothes like ink. Issun and Waka kept staring. They seemed to have put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Ammy!?"

"Amaterasu!"

She smiled, "Hello Issun, hello Waka."

Issun jumped to her and hugged her tight, "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, when I got thrown off, I was taken here by the ocean. The brush gods have helped me get here but just barely."

She hugged the little bug, overjoyed to see her friend again.

Waka could barely speak. When Amaterasu looked back at him, he was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do or say. Thankfully, she didn't need him to say a word. She jumped up and hugged him.

"It's been centuries!"

Centuries?

"You remember!?"

"…I remember. Father had put me within my own reflector to save my life. He wished for me to never know war. But he died trying to fulfill that dream. Now, the task of restoring Nippon falls to me."

Nodding, Waka kneeled down, "Amaterasu, queen of the heavens, I will be your sword, if you'll have me."

Smiling, she extended her hand. Waka took her hand and she helped him stand back up, "I wouldn't want to fight with anyone else."

"Hey!" Issun shouted angily.

Amaterasu looked over at Issun, "Don't worry Issun, I would love for you to join us as well! After all, you're my dear friend!"

Issun smiled and blushed a little. "Aww, gee."

* * *

Ammy had been caught up with the village's problems. How the demons were loose on the mountain and they had to look for Lika, Kai's little sister to help the village. Lika had a great spiritual power within her. Using that power, the chief wanted to save Kamui. However, Lika was lost in Yoshpet, the mysterious forest of deception.

Finishing their explanation, Waka and Issun were shocked to find Ammy asleep. She had fallen asleep in the somewhere in the middle of the whole thing!

"Nothing has changed." Issun sighed, shaking his head.

"I swear, she's like a kid trapped in an adult body." Waka groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Ammy set out for Yoshpet, the strange forest with Waka and Issun. Issun wanted to ride with Ammy but Ammy and Waka both opposed to the idea since they knew how Issun was with girls.

Ammy had trouble walking since she was used to the body of a wolf rather than the body of a human.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Waka said holding her hand.

"She's going to have a lot of trouble keeping up."

"Why?"

"The forest of Yoshpet is a maze, once you enter, it's a quick dash to your destination or else the forest will consume you."

"…I'll carry her then."

"No, I'll only slow you down, I think I can do it." Ammy said taking one step on her own only to fall face first in a pile of snow.

Waka sighed and picked her up. "Let's go."

Kai had agreed to meet them at the edge of the forest to show them the way to Issun's village, hoping to get some clues there.

Kai looked quite surprised seeing Waka holding Ammy over his shoulder but said nothing. Transforing herself into a wolf she quickly led the way.

Waka ran as fast as he could to try to keep up. Leaping from here to there and securing a safe path in the deep snow.

Careful to dodge the icicles and the snow balls, Waka managed to follow Kai through the forest. Putting Amaterasu down, he sat down to catch his breath.

Ammy looked around and Issun was clearly unhappy to be there. They had arrived in Ponc'tan, home of the Poncles.

Ammy went over to the little stump where the village entrance was.

"Bet you wish you could go in, right Ammy?" Issun laughed, "To bad you're too big!"

But Issun had spoken too soon. The Lucky Mallet Issun and Ammy had before returned and happily was willing to shrink Ammy down to go inside.

"If you wanna go, then go, but I'm not going!" Issun said angrily. Waka didn't make offer to go either. Ammy was going on her own.

The mallet shrunk her down to the size of a bug and she entered the little village.

Upon entering, she was greeted by Poncles who recognized her abilities at once. Walking around, she found herself at Ishaku's house. Two guards prevented her from getting close.

"Hold it! What are you doing here?"

"You're no ordinary human to have made it this far, who are you?"

"I'm Amaterasu." Ammy said happily.

"Amaterasu?"

"Wait, those markings and that Divine Weapon on her back…"

"Where have I seen them before?"

"Where have I heard that name before?"

After a moment they shouted out, "Aha!"

"You have the same markings and weapon as the painting in Ishaku's home!"

"But you're not a wolf…"

"Don't you remember Ishaku saying that the wolf in his painting wasn't originally a wolf?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You must be an old friend of Ishaku!"

"Please come in!"

"Just know that his eyesight is bad."

"And he has bad hearing as well."

"And please don't get him too excited."

Amaterasu giggled and walked inside.

* * *

"Hm? Hmmmmmm? I recognize that smell! Who's there!?"

"Hi Ishaku!" Ammy said cheerfully.

"No…It can't be…I'd know that voice anywhere. You must be… A-AMMY!?"

"Hello!"

"Ammy! It is you! When your father departed this world after that brutal battle, I never imagined I would see you from the reflector! My eyes have started to fail me in my old age, but… But I can sense it. I can sense the tears you're trying to hide, too."

Ammy simply smiled listening to the old man speak.

"Yes. Go ahead and ignore me. That's what your father did too. I don't know how you managed to make yourself so small. But that rudeness of yours leaves me in no doubt of who you are!" Ishaku took a breather then continued, "I may not be the young boy I was when I met your father, Ammy. I've grown to become leader of Ponc'tan. Yes, I am the legendary swordsman, Ishaku! I've gone up in the world since I've last seen you, wouldn't you say?"

Ammy rolled her eyes.

"You can give me that look, but I know you're impressed! But really… I'm sensing something about you that worries me. You're not in your wolf form aren't you? Perhaps something here in Kamui isn't allowing you to change back? Be careful, if demons find you in that form, it will be easier for them to consume your soul. Things certainly have changed since your father passed. People no longer have faith in the gods like they used to. However, in your current state, you can't possible fight off the powers of darkness. So tell me… Don't you have a companion traveling with you?"

Ammy wasn't allowed to respond because Ishaku answered for her.

"Is that a no? You mean you came all this way alone!? I wasn't expecting to see you with anyone in particular, mind you. Oh well… Nevermind. It's no big deal. Ammy, I'm sure you already know this but… In your current state, you can't defeat the Ruler of Darkness. We Poncles always knew that darkness would come one day. That's why we've been training to be Celestial Envoys. Celestial Envoys are the messengers of the gods. The gods cannot live on unless people believe in them We Poncles are the only ones who can communicate with gods. And we train as artists to teach the world of their divine power. Then only the very best of us are chosen to be given the honor… The honor of being named a Celestial Envoy! I was the 6th Celestial Envoy when I traveled with your father. But I'm old now and I'm not as strong as I used to be. So I decided to take everything I've learned, and teach it to my people! I've been very strict, but it's paid off. Now almost all of them have what it takes to be a Celestial Envoy! So, Ammy. Take a look around the village and talk to them. It's up to you to decide who will be the 7th Celestial Envoy. Whoever you choose will accompany you on your journey. Their amazing paintings will you the world your divine power. If people believe in you, your power is sure to be like your father's. Then, and only then, will you be able to defeat the darkness. What is it?"

Ammy yawned.

"Hmph. Ignoring me again, are you? It doesn't matter. I can tell what you're thinking anyway. You're thinking about the Spirit Gate, aren't you? Only a fool would be interested in something like that. That loathsome gate invites misfortune, I tell you! If you open it, you'll be engulfed in a vile, sinister air. There's no reason in the world you'd ever need to open it!"

Ishaku pulled out his sword, "Anyway, it can't be opened without my trusty sword, Denjinmaru! Nevermind that. How's your search for a Celestial Envoy going? It must be hard to choose with all the talent here!"

Ammy kept listening to the old man ramble.

"What? Is there something you want to tell me? Just for the record, I don't have a grandson anymore! That no-good rascal gave up on his training and ran away with one of my treasured paintings! He's no longer a grandson of mine! I've washed my hands of him."

The old man finally finished speaking and Ammy got up. She had heard enough from the old man. However, she loved to hear his voice. It gave her peace to hear from her father's old friend. At least there was one living soul who remembered him besides her and Waka.


	16. Chapter 16

**Accidentally** **forgot to put this chapter in. THIS is Chapter 16. The next is actually chapter 17. Sorry for the mix up. Anyways, Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

She exited Ponc'tan and Issun went up to her "You done yet?"

Waka who was lying down close by had gotten up and began to walk towards the duo.

"The Spirit Gate? Are you tellin' me Lika went through it!? Heh. You're as easy to read as a book." Issun finished proudly, "Well, I ain't gonna go in there, either. It's nothing but trouble. If you have to go, ask that old man Ishaku to be your guide-"

"Issun…? Is that really you!?" A tiny voice came from nowhere.

"Who's there!?" Issun asked surprised.

"Issun! It's me, Miya!" A little Poncle jumped up and down excitedly.

"Mm? Oh Miya!"

"So you've finally come home! And I bet you've become a real Celestial Envoy! Just like grampa Ishaku and everyone else knew you would be! But why won't you come into the village? Oh, I get it! You don't want to go see him, right?"

Issun got annoyed, "Put a cork in it!"

"What?" She said shocked.

"And what's with this Celestial Envoy business? Gimme a break! What good would it do to become something like that!? I'd rather live happily and carefree!"

"I can't believe you'd say that… So does that mean you don't paint anymore!? We Poncles are supposed to help people believe in the gods. Otherwise, the gods will remain forever powerless, remember?"

"I said put a cork in it!" Issun said angrily, "If you like painting so much, go for it! But you can count me out! Go hawk your silly ideas and harebrained plans somewhere else!"

"Issun!"

"Go away! We're busy! We have urgent business beyond the Spirit Gate!"

"What!?"

"Listen. I don't have time to help ya with your boring old paintings. Let's get outta here, Ammy!"

"Issun, wait!"

Issun ignored Mika and Ammy left without a word with Waka following close behind.

"Ok, Ammy… The Spirit Gate is further on this way. Even we Poncles hardly go that far into the forest. Nobody knows when it was made or even who made it. They say that opening the gate only invites disaster. But I doubt we'll find any curiosity seekers around there. After all, no one but the chief of the Poncle clan can open it. Plus, the road to the forest depths is like a maze. It's even more confusing than the part Kai guided us through! But if you're really bent on going through there, I'll be your guide. What's it gonna be, Ammy?"

Amaterasu looked at Waka and smiled "Let's keep going!"

Issun sighed and jumped off of her and went in front to lead the way, "Ok, Let's run full speed to the Spirit Gate!"

"Wait Ammy, should I carry you again?"

Ammy shook her head "No need, I think you'll be the one having trouble keeping up!" she exclaimed, pumped up and ready to go.

"Now stick close to me, babe. I don't want you getting' lost!" Issun said to Ammy.

Issun ran ahead and Waka ran off, Ammy was slower and trailed a little behind. As they dodged the perils of the forest, Ammy seemed to get further and further behind. Issun stopped for a brief moment and turned around but saw no sign of their friend. Waka took a few steps to look for her but Ammy appeared running like the wind. She passed Waka and Issun had to start running again to show the path since it seemed like there was no stopping her.

Ammy was right, Waka had fallen behind and watched as she ran through the blizzard, gracefully jumping around to dodge the dangers in the path. Waka smiled, she was becoming a little like her old self.

Arriving at the gate, Issun fell in the snow exhausted, "This is it. That big ol' hunk of wall right there is the Spirit Gate."

Ammy scooped up her friend from the snow and she walked to the front of the gate with Waka by her side.

Issun jumped out of her hands and went closer to the gate, "The Spirit Gate… Nobody knows when it was built or even who built it. All we know is that it's been here since the age of myths. And that's a whole lot older than even old man Ishaku! The Poncle chief's clan has served as its gatekeepers for generations. It's said that needlessly opening this gate only invites disaster. But I have no Idea what kinda disaster it might be. I'm gonna force this gate open! After all… We have no other choice if Lika's on the other side of this thing!"

He pulled out his sword and positioned himself, "Stand back you two." Waka and Ammy took a few steps back. Issun jumped up and cut down through the door. The door opened and a glowing light shone through.

"Boy, old man Ishaku would have my head if he knew what I just did. Let's just keep this between us." Ammy and Waka nodded and looked at the light shining through the door.

"Just look at that light. Looks way to pretty to be anything that invites misfortune."

Ammy sat down and looked down at Issun.

Issun turned around and blushed "What are ya lookin' at furball? The door's open, ain't it? Do you have the guts to go on through it? If you turn back now after all I've been through I swear I'll…"

Waka turned around and then placed his hand on his sword. Issun noticed Waka's strange movements and looked to see what he was looking at.

"Hm!? Oki!?"

Ammy, late to the party, stood up and turned around.

"Hello again, Issun, Waka and…" Oki stared at Ammy for a while, mesmerized by her beauty but trying to recognize her face for he could swear he's seen it before…

"You're that girl I found"

"Amaterasu" She said.

"Amaterasu." Oki repeated.

Waka looked at Oki completely pissed, "Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come and join the fun." Oki replied, "I've never seen the Spirit Gate open before. They say opening it only invites disaster."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Issun said, impatient, "And how the heck did you get this far into Yoshpet to begin with?"

"Ah, you must be talking about this forest's power to confuse beasts. Indeed, we half-man, half-beast Oina should feel the effects."

Oki pulled out his sword and Amaterasu could swear that he was smirking under that mask of his. "It seems the sacred sword Kutone has kept me safe. This is no surprise, as the sword itself has driven me here. 'The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the heavens when Kutone glows silver.' As the prophecy foretells, when Kutone starts glowing, it is a sign that the demons shall soon fall. What's more, some say that even the heavens will be within reach." Oki lifted his sword high.

"What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Issun shouted. Waka looked away.

"Heh heh heh… Anyway, it hasn't even begun to glow. I must not have slain nearly enough monsters yet. If that's the case, this Spirit Gate should be just the thing! I'll give those monsters of misfortune a taste of Kutone!" Oki walked past the trio to head through.

"Oki, wait!" Issun cried out. Oki stopped to listen.

"We have no idea what's on the other side of this thing." Issun continued, "All we know is Lika somehow ended up going through it. I guarantee you're gonna find more than you bargained for in there!"

"That's what I'm hoping for… For the sake of Kutone!" Oki ran inside and disappeared.

Ammy grit her teeth and started to walk to the gate. Issun held onto the bottom of her boot trying with all his might to pull her away. "No! Wait, Ammy! Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

Ammy grabbed Waka's shirt and pulled him and Issun into the gate with a great leap.

"Hm? This doesn't look so bad." Oki stated. "What was all that talk about the Spirit Gate and misfortune?"

"Hey… This place looks familiar…" Issun looked around. "Yeah, that's it… It looks just like Kamiki Village."

"Kamiki? You mean that tiny village in Shinshu Field? That's where the whole legend of Orochi began. I've never crossed the sea and set foot on Nippon before. The divine guidance of Kutone must have led me here! The monsters of this land shall now taste its cold steel!" Oki ran off.

"No, Oki! Wait! What about Lika!?"

"No use, he's gone." Waka stated.

"Oh well." Issun shrugged.

"This really is Kamiki Village isn't it?" Ammy said happily.

"Yeah but I'm getting a different vibe from here." Issun said.

"Hm?" Issun looked up at the moon, "That's strange. Why's there a full moon again already?"

Waka froze in place when he saw the little sapling in front of them.

"What's with you half-baked prophet?" Ammy looked at him then at the sapling.

Ammy smiled and as her and Issun talked to a little wood sprite, Waka looked at the moon once more.

"Waka, did you hear? We're in-" Ammy was cut short. She was looking where Waka was but he was gone. She looked around but saw no sign of him.

"Forget him Ammy, we still have other important matters to attend to!" Issun said and got on her head. They walked down the path to Kamiki Village.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! Sorry this took so long to come out, I've been really busy. I'll try to get more chapters out soon! Enjoy!**

 **Note: I accidentally posted this as chapter 16 and forgot to put in the last chapter. this is actually chapter 17. So sorry for the time skip and weird jump.**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Arriving in the familiar village, Amaterasu looked around at the people, seeing familiar faces, but none were the people she knew and loved. The village looked older, and completely filled with dread. Amaterasu took a deep breath, feeling uneasy and trying her best to stay positive. Finally, she saw a sleeping man outside a house she knew too well.

She walked up to the sleeping man and heard him mumble, "I…am the…greatest…" She kicked him.

"Huh? What the?"

The man stood up and stretched, "Ah… I slept like a log! I must've dozed off while training to defeat that no-good Shiranui!"

Ammy perked up at the name.

The man looked at Amaterasu and looked completely confused, "Hm? Who are you? What do you want with me? I'm Nagi, the greatest warrior ever. Wait a minute… Y-you're… actually really pretty… what's a damsel like you doing in this cursed village? If you're not careful, Orochi will send for you!"

"Orochi?" Ammy looked at Issun who was equally just as confused.

"Pops, are you ok? Orochi has been defeated, hasn't he?"

Amaterasu grabbed him and kept him silent, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked sweetly.

Nagi, sadly pointed to the sky, "Look at that moon. Tonight is the night when the moon waxes to its fullest. It marks the day when Orochi shall claim his human sacrifice."

Just as he finished, the air turned sinister and Amaterasu became tense. She looked around, trying to find the source of the demonic aura.

Nagi drew out his sword, "I must find Shiranui, he must be stopped. Each year he comes to size up Orochi's sacrifice. But this time things are going to be different. I, Nagi, shall put an end to his devilish work!"

Amaterasu tried hard not to growl at him or cry. To hear her father being shamed in such a manner, human or not, she never liked to hear her father being accused of siding with such a demon. He protected her for centuries, tried to help everyone…

Nagi walked off in search of her father.

Amaterasu sighed and looked down at Issun in her hand, "…if I was in my wolf form he would have accused me for being Shiranui. Perhaps though, it's for the best. I wouldn't want to hurt him."

"We really did go back to Kamiki Village 100 years in the past!" Issun finally processed everything.

"My father did not come here to size up the sacrifices, he came here to save them. There's no way he would ever be Orochi's familiar!" Ammy growled.

"But wait…where's Shiranui then? Isn't he supposed to be here? I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope out coming here hasn't totally messed up history!"

Ammy heard voiced behind her and looked back. The villagers were pounding at Nagi's door, calling out to him.

"Look, the villagers are all gathered in front of his house." Issun stated.

"Nagi! Please come out! We need your help!" An old man resembling Mr. Orange called out, "The moon is at its fullest tonight and the dreaded Orochi…" he didn't dare finish the horrifying thought.

An screeching roar filled the air and brought everyone into a panic. Ammy knew this roar only too well. She ran to the front of the house to get a better view. Orbs with elemental powers were floating in the sky circling around. She ran to the bridge, the orbs combined to form an arrow. The villagers followed her to the bridge and watched the arrow fly through the air and land on a house.

"The accursed arrow has marked the home of the chosen maiden. This will be the 100th maiden since this terrible rite began!" The old man stated, "Must our village suffer such tragedy yet again!? Poor Nami… To think that we'd end up having to send you over to that beast."

A beautiful maiden simply stared at the arrow, expressionless.

She turned to face Nagi's house, "I believe in you, Nagi! You have trained long and hard to slay the dreaded Orochi. I shall not lose faith! I'm not afraid to face Orochi in the Moon Cave. I know you will put an end to Orochi and this dreadful rite!" She turned to the villagers, "I'm going to change into the white sacrificial robe. Please, everyone. Go hide in your homes. It is not safe out here!" With that, she ran off to her home to prepare.

"Wait what about Nagi?! According to legend Nagi disguises himself as the maiden to be sacrificed and then slew the dreaded Orochi. But how is he going to do that when he up and ran off looking for your father!? This is gonna change history itself! What are we gonna do? We'll have to look for Lika later! We gotta think of something quick. Hmm…"

"I have an idea, but it will change things…"

"Do tell!"

"I'll dress up as the sacrificial maiden and slay Orochi myself!"

"What!? You!? But your father couldn't beat him at his prime! This Orochi is stronger than the one we faced! Plus, you're weaker and more exposed in this form! Orochi can easily steal your soul and take your power!"

"There's no choice. We have to stop Orochi, even if it means risking my life. My father did it before, I'll gladly take his place."

"But…" Issun wanted to stop her but couldn't. Amaterasu slowly and carefully went up to where Nami was bathing and preparing herself for the sacrifice. Amaterasu grabbed the robes and snuck back out.

"Don't look Issun"

"What makes you think I'll peek!?" Issun yelled.

Ammy rolled her eyes, she knew her friend better than that.

Issun turned around and waited for the signal to turn around. He tried so hard to respect his friend's wishes…despite how pretty she was.

"…alright"

Issun turned to see Ammy had changed out of her robes into a gown that was beautiful but exposing. It definitely wasn't made for combat so she would be at a slight disadvantage already.

Her long hair was put up in a comb and she looked stunning.

Issun wasn't paying attention to her when she called out to him.

"Huh, what babe?" Issun finally snapped back.

"Let's head for the Moon Cave. We cannot stop now"

She walked out of the village, with Issun following closely behind, worried about his friend who was walking to her death.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey again! Sorry again about the mix up of chapter 16 and 17. Here is chapter 18! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Okami.**

* * *

Amaterasu ran as fast as she could to the Moon Cave. She couldn't find Waka anywhere. Even his scent had completely disappeared.

Although she wanted to find him, she didn't have time. Orochi was waiting for his sacrifice. She knew the risk she was putting herself in and what it meant to walk in with the robes she donned.

"Are you sure Ammy? You know your father died to Orochi. He was at his peak!"

"I know what I'm doing Issun, if we wait any longer, Orochi will destroy Kamiki"

"But..."

"We can't afford to wait for him to appear, or Waka. I'm the only one who can defeat him"

"But how!? You're not in your wolf form! Your spirit is weak!"

"There's no choice Issun. I may be weaker in this form but I still have my Divine Brush. I wont allow him to take my soul and increase his powers. I promise Issun, before the night is over, he will lay dead"

Issun let those words sink in as Ammy kept moving forward.

Amaterasu walked down the path leading to the Moon Cave. She took a deep breath, she wasn't scared, she was just worried about altering the past.

She walked up the stairs and went to the cave's entrance. Although Nagi wasn't around, she couldn't wait for him.

"There's no barrier this time. That Orochi must think no one would dare come in here. We should be careful no matter how unprepared that snake is."

Ammy looked around, still no sign of Waka…or Oki. She wondered where they ran off to.

She suddenly turned her attention to the cave once an ear-piercing roar rang out.

She instinctively grabbed her reflector and rosary. The roar shook the entire Moon Cave and before she could react, Orochi lashed out and grabbed her.

Issun was knocked back and sent flying into a small bush behind them.

Issun struggled to escape the bush and rush after his friend before Orochi summoned a barrier to block his cave. He quickly ran up the stairs and came across a gruesome sight.

Issun first noticed Oki, sword drawn and ready to fight. Then he noticed his friend. Trapped on Orochi's back and weak. Her clothes were stained with her blood and her white hair turned black. He could only guess that meant her powers were gone. She was unconscious and barely breathing. Beside her was a tiny girl dressed in green. Lika. Orochi roared at Oki and bared his fangs at the foreigner.

"Foolish mortal!" Orochi's voice rang out, "I shall claim my 100th sacrifice and become god of the underworld! Then I shall bring eternal darkness upon all the land! But first, you shall pay for defiling my dark sanctuary"

"I am a stranger to these lands. Your words mean nothing to me. Now Kutone shall feast on your blood. That should be more than enough to fulfill its need!" With those word, Oki changed into a wolf and snarled at Orochi.

"No, Oki! Wait! Lika and Amaterasu are on Orochi's back!"

"I care not. For Orochi will be my ultimate offering to the sacred sword! Kutone will devour the ebast down to the very marrow in its bones!" He leaped to Orochi, who swiftly batted him away and sent him flying to a rock. He hit the rock and an audible thud was heard as he was went unconscious.

Issun was frozen. He knew he couldn't do anything against Orochi without Ammy, but Orochi now set his sights on her. He knew that Ammy would greatly increase his powers and make him unstoppable.

Issun looked back at Oki, he wasn't moving and was absolutely useless. Issun drew his sword, hoping to at least distract Orochi long enough for Ammy to wake but he didn't know how long it would take.

He jumped to Orochi trying to stab him. His sword couldn't even get through the scales to the soft flesh beneath. He franticly hit his sword against steel, unable to stop his friend's fate as the dreaded Orochi prepared to strike.

Issun cried out for Ammy, desperate to get her to wake or respond. His vision began to blur as tears filled his eyes. No matter how much he screamed or swiped at him, Orochi ignored the little bug.

His heads were perfectly aimed at her and he ready to enjoy his meal.

All eight of his heads lunged at her. Blood splattered onto Issun as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees.


End file.
